Ros's Worst Nightmare
by Tallest Purple
Summary: Ros, an Irken who was sent to earth by the Tallest to be Zim's lab tech, has developed a small crush for this small Irken. Zim knows it's there, but chooses to pretend it isn't. However, will Purple get in the way of this budding relationship? It's been p
1. Default Chapter

Our story begins as.  
  
//Ros is at Zim's house watching TV with Gir. Zim walks in the door with his human disguise on.//  
  
Zim: Computer, take the injured skool child down to the labs-//He sees Ros.// ROS! Do you ever go to your base?  
  
Ros: You're TV's bigger. //Zim sighs and walks into the kitchen where he flushes himself down the toilet. The scene stays with Ros and Gir.// Gir, do you think Zim likes me?  
  
Gir: Magical toasters haunt my dreams!  
  
Ros: That seems a little irrelevant. //A red light starts flashing from the corner of the room. Ros is excited.// I wonder who it is? Today has been so boring! //She jumps off the couch and jumps into the hole under the small table by the door to the kitchen. She lands on top of Zim where he stands in front of a massive computer screen. A picture appears of the Tallest. Ros seem disappointed.//  
  
Red: Um, hello Zim. //Zim shoves Ros off him.//  
  
Zim: Yes! It is I! Why did you call, my Tallest? //Purple moves onto the screen.//  
  
Purple: Is Rossy there? //Ros gets up from being pushed onto the ground.//  
  
Ros: Yeah, I'm here. //Purple's face lightens up.//  
  
Purple: So, how've ya been?  
  
Ros: .Fine. and you?  
  
Purple: Great! Never better, now, at least.  
  
Ros: That's. good, I guess. //She rolled her eyes and gave Zim a questioning look.//  
  
Zim: Was there a reason to this call?  
  
Red: We were actually calling to check on progress. //Whispers to purple.// No way is he gonna buy this.  
  
Purple: Shh Shh Shh! Um, anyways, we were calling to check on the progress that you have made since Ros has come to help you on your mission.  
  
Red: I just said that!  
  
Zim: Well, the mission goes well. Ros has been a good help, I suppose. She does many of the lab work and-  
  
Purple: That's great. So Ros, how's it going down there? What have you been up to?  
  
Ros: Things have been going. alright. Not much has happened lately.  
  
Purple: Wonderful! When will be the next time you come by Irk?  
  
Ros: I suppose when the mission is done. Why? //Purple blushed.//  
  
Purple: No reason. //Ros turned around.//  
  
Ros: That's it. I'm leaving. //Ros walks off the screen.//  
  
Purple: ACK! Where'd she go?  
  
Red: I think you scared her. //Turns to Zim.// It seems like you have everything under control. We will- //glances at Purple//- most likely call back soon. //The screen goes black. Zim is left on his control deck alone.//  
  
Zim: Ros, can I have a word with you? //The scene changes to Ros sitting back on the couch like she's guilty of something. Zim marches back and forth in front of her.// WHAT was that?  
  
Ros: What was what?  
  
Zim: THAT! That call to the Tallest! I've never seen Purple so freaked out in my life.  
  
Ros: I dunno. He's always been like that when I see him. Unless if it's with a big crowd. I think he hires an inspirational speaker before he goes out there.  
  
Zim: You're changing the subject. I want to know why Purple was acting like that.  
  
Ros: Like I would know. //Zim sits on the couch next to Ros.//  
  
Gir: He likes you! //Ros smiles.//  
  
Ros: What?  
  
Gir: Purple! He likes you! //Ros smile disappears.//  
  
Ros: Oh.  
  
Zim: Do you think that's true? Do you think that one of the future universal leaders actually fell in love with a lowly invader?  
  
Gir: Messenger.  
  
Ros: Whatever. And you make seem like the fact that Purple has a crush on me seem like a bad thing.  
  
Zim: To be perfectly frank, it is!  
  
Ros: Well, if you have a problem with that, I'll just. I'll just. go! //Ros quickly stormed out the door leaving Zim, once again, by himself.//  
  
Zim: Our first fight.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
ROS'S NIGHTMARE part II  
  
From now on, when ever there's a screen direction or a character does something, it's gonna be represented by //blahblahblah// and when a character thinks something, it will be represented as :: blahblahblah::  
  
Our story continues as.  
  
//Red and Purple are in Red's room on the Massive. The room is decorated with red floors, walls, and ceiling. Red is sitting on a chair watching TV while Purple lies on his bed staring at the ceiling.//  
  
Red: It's obvious, you know that? //Purple glances at him.//  
  
Purple: I have no idea what you're talking about.  
  
Red: You talk about her in your sleep. //Purple sits up on the bed.//  
  
Purple: Talk about who? //Red snaps his fingers and a huge screen comes down. A recording of Purple asleep on his own bed appears. He is rolling around and talking.//  
  
Purple //on TV//: Ro-- //snore// Ros. Ros. // Red smiles at purple.//  
  
Red: You LIKE her, don't you?  
  
Purple: So you WERE spying on me! //The computer screen disappears.// You've been doing that ever since we were little. Do you ever stop?  
  
Red: Tell me!  
  
Purple: I have nothing to tell. //He crosses his arms and stares in the other direction.//  
  
Red: C'mon! //Red stands on the bed and starts jumping on it.// I knew you'd have a little girlfriend sooner or later! Tell me!  
  
Purple: I do not have a crush in anyone!  
  
Red: C'mon! Tell me! I wanna know! Yes or no? You like Ros!  
  
Purple: Ros? She's a messenger! She's almost as low as they come!  
  
Red: I guess she is a nice change of pace from that janitor from Foodcourtia.  
  
Purple: Don't remind me.  
  
**Flashback scene starts. right now! **  
  
//Red and Purple are sitting on an isolated table at Foodcourtia. Red is casually eating food while Purple sucks on a soda. Purple puts his soda back on the table and it falls of and spills all over the ground and a little on Purple. Purple stands up.//  
  
Purple: Ewww. gross! //A custodian floats by on a mini hovercraft. She uses a mop to clean the floor. Purple stares at her all weird like.//  
  
Custodian: Here. //She hands his a towel without even looking at him. Their hands touch and she looks up. She had bright blue eye and a gray uniform.// Could you let go of me, please? //Purple let's go quickly and she hops on the hovercraft and flies away. Purple sits back down and looks and Red. He is giving him an "I saw everything that just happened" smile.//  
  
Purple: What?  
  
**Flashback ends.**  
  
Purple: She never did call me back. //He sulks on the bed and looks at the floor.//  
  
Red: That's because you never gave you your phone number. You should be more like me!  
  
**This is where another flashback starts, okay? OKAY?**  
  
//Red and Purple are sitting at a bar type thing. They are facing the outside while an Irken wipes the counter. A kinda tall girl Irken walks past them and sits one seat away from Red. Red scoots over and hand the Irken a piece of paper and whispers something in her ear. Her eyes widen and she slaps Red across the face and leaves.//  
  
**The flashback is now officially over.**  
  
Purple: But she had a good reason not to call you back.  
  
Red: Just because she has a different taste in humor means nothing.  
  
Purple: I think I've had enough. I'm going to bed now. //Purple gets off the bed and leave Red's room. Red just shrugs and jumps off the bed to watch more TV.//  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
  
  
ROS'S NIGHTMARE part III  
  
Our story continues as.  
  
//Zim is walking back inside from yet another miserable day at skool. He sees that Ros isn't in his house watching TV like she used to almost everyday.//  
  
Zim: Gir, has Ros stopped by to do more repairs on the computer. //Gir is in the kitchen drinking a super sucky.//  
  
Gir: Nope! //Zim sighed and flushed himself down the toilet. He lands in front of his computer screen.//  
  
Zim: Computer. //Sparks start to fly from the screen.//  
  
Computer: Malfunction! Malfuntion! //The sound lowered to a moan and there was a small explosion. All of the lights in the lab went out.//  
  
Zim: Great, even the backup power didn't boost. //He walked back upstairs where the electricity was out as well. Gir was running around screaming about the darkness. The scene changes to Ros at her house. She is sitting on a big easy chair with her arms crossed.//  
  
Ros: Can you believe that? He is so. so. ZIM! I gets so caught up in the fact that Purple likes me! I mean, I don't even LIKE Purple. He just annoys me, and he calls me the wrong name. //Dir sticks her head in from the kitchen.//  
  
Dir: Who you talking to? //Ros glared at her.//  
  
Ros: Nobody.  
  
Dir: Okay, then! //Dir happily jumped back into the kitchen where she then went on a refridgerator raid. The lights go out and from the other room, Ros can hear Dir scream.// The light! It's gone! The good, good coldness is escaping!  
  
Ros: Then shut the door! //She gets up and looks out the window to see what caused the blackout.// Funny, I didn't hear anything. There isn't a storm anywhere. It must me Zim. //She grabs her contacts and wig and steps outside. Back at Zim's house, Zim is back in his lab where he is trying to fix his computer.//  
  
Zim: It's no use! Ros was the best lab technician on earth! She could fix anything if it came with a microchip! //The doorbell rings. Zim's microphone pops out of the backpack.// Gir, answer the door. I'm busy. //Scene changed to Gir upstairs. He opens the door to see Ros there. She marches in.//  
  
Ros: Zim caused the blackout. My senses are tingling. Is he in his lab? //Gir makes that little "I don't know" hum. Ros sighs and goes down the chute where she went the first time when the Tallest called. She lands really hard on her back.// Ouch! //She got up and looked around. It was really dark down there with no lights, but she could see the lights from Zim's repairing station and followed it.//  
  
Zim: It's about time you got here.  
  
Ros: Let me see. //She took Zim's place under the computer.//  
  
Zim: Fine, work you magic. Is there anything that you need me to do.  
  
Ros: Yeah, leave. //Zim rolled his eyes and walked back upstairs. He sat on the couch next to Gir. The sun is still out and is shining through the window.//  
  
Zim: At least that horrible star is good for something.  
  
Gir: She still hasn't said anything.  
  
Zim: NO! It's impossible, I swear! Every time I talk to her it's like she wants me to leave her alone.  
  
Gir: You always hurt the ones you love.  
  
Zim: What? //The lights came back on at his house as well as the ones all across the city. Ros came up by an elevator from the chute.//  
  
Ros: It's fixed. Start praising me now. //A red light flashed in the corner of the room.//  
  
Zim: It's probably the Tallest again.  
  
Ros: I'm out. //Zim grabbed her collar.//  
  
Zim: No way! You're gonna confront Purple and ask him about his little crush. //He drags her down to the lab.//  
  
Ros: But I don't want to! //Zim was about to press the button that would answer the call, but Ros grabbed his hand to stop him. They started to wrestle over the controls.//  
  
Zim: Stop it! What if it's not the Tallest! What if it's something important about the mission!  
  
Ros: I don't CARE about the mission, Zim! //She flung Zim against the control panel and the call was answered, but Ros was out of site before the Tallest could see her.//  
  
Purple: Hey Zim, is Ros there?  
  
Zim: She was here, but she took a leave of absence. //He glared at the corner where Ros had escaped.// You can expect her to be back by the time you call. //He turned back to Purple.// But first, can I ask you a personal question?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!! Ooo, what's gonna happen?  
  
ROS'S NIGHTMARE part IV  
  
Our story continues as.  
  
//Purple and Red are sitting on chairs in a room full of screens while other Irkens are sitting in their chairs doing work.//  
  
Purple: Can we call?  
  
Red: You just call five minutes ago! What else would she have to say now?  
  
Purple: I don't know. I didn't get a chance to talk to her.  
  
Red: Then who were you talking to? //Scene changes to Ros and Zim at Zim's house.//  
  
Ros: YOU SAID WHAT? //Ros was really mad and was beginning to gang up on Zim.//  
  
Zim: All I asked was if Purple had a crush on you.  
  
Ros: But that's personal! You don't ask people personal question! It's not nice! //Ros walks off into a corner and sulks.// So. what did he say.  
  
Zim: He didn't answer. He made a whole lot of nervous, twitchy spasms and hung up. I'm going to finish that project in the lab. //He walks towards the lab and Ros follows.// Why are you following me.  
  
Ros: I figured you could use the help. //Zim sighed and flushed himself down the toilet while Ros jumped into the trash can.// So, what do you want me to do? Fix broken cables? Repair connector rods?  
  
Zim: Sit still and be quite. //Ros sat still and was quite while Zim did testing on the injured Earth child from the beginning of the story.//  
  
Ros: What are you doing with him.  
  
Zim: Trying to find a cure for the broken bone.  
  
Ros: Why? Don't human bones heal themselves?  
  
Zim: Yes, but human bones have the same outer core as Irken bones. If I can find something that will heal the outer core faster than the time it takes for it to mend naturally, then Irken soldiers won't have to wait as long to go back into war.  
  
Ros: Smart. You should have been a scientist instead of an invader!  
  
Zim: Yeah, right. //Meanwhile, back in the Massive.//  
  
Red: There's nothing to do. I wish those invaders would hurry up and. invade!  
  
Purple: I do too.  
  
Red: The only reason you want the invaders to hurry is so that Ros will come back!  
  
Purple: No I don't! In fact, I wish for her to take her time.  
  
Red: //In a taunting voice.// But do you know how long it'll take? It could take months, years, or even decades before they capture the planet! //Purple got nervous and gulped.//  
  
Purple: It'll take that long?  
  
Red: Sure, why not? After all, she has Zim to keep her company. I'm sure that both of them are really enjoying each others. company.  
  
Purple: But I thought that Ros hated Zim. Ever since he destroyed her home, she had it out for him.  
  
Red: PLEASE. You think she was excited to be assigned to earth just for the fact she had a chance to kill him? //Purple gasped and then looked and Red.// Why are you looking at me like that? You have that look in your eye like you have a really bad idea.  
  
(ick. short chapters. I hate 'em.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! As always.  
  
ROS'S NIGHTMARE part V  
  
Our story continues as.  
  
//Red and Purple are sitting in a small space ship. Red is obviously upset, but Purple is as happy as ever.//  
  
Red: I cannot BELIEVE you talked me into this.  
  
Purple: C'mon! It'll be fun!  
  
Red: You must be kidding. You want to go to earth just to be near Ros. That's stupid.  
  
Purple: It's not stupid. It's smart.  
  
Red: //In a fake romantic voice.// I'm sure you'll sweep her off her feet. She'll fall in love with you instantly and then you'll fly back to Irk to start your romantic life.  
  
Purple: You're just upset because I'm happy and you're not!  
  
Red: Sure, sure. //The ship starts to shake.//  
  
Computer: Seconds until countdown: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! //The ship took off and started flying really fast. The Tallest's cheeks are being pulled back by the speed.//  
  
Red: AURGH!!! //Meanwhile, back on earth, Ros is sulking at Zim's house early in the morning. Zim is getting ready for skool.//  
  
Zim: You should really think about going to skool with me.  
  
Ros: Why? I'm just the lab technician. You're the information gatherer.  
  
Zim: Just this once. It'll be fun. It's about time you learned more about the human life rather than just sitting around my house all day watching TV. //Zim held out his hand to Ros who was sitting on the couch. She glance up at him and rolled her eyes.//  
  
Ros: I guess. //She grabbed Zim's hand. The scene changes to Zim at skool. The bell had already rung and he was sitting expectantly at his seat.//  
  
Bitters: Students, we have a new member to this hopeless apocalypse you call skool. Her name is Ros. //Ros marched in and stood in front of the class.// Since the skool board figures that students don't get enough interaction with each other, she will spend the next 15 seconds talking about herself.  
  
Ros: Good morning filthy earth creatures. My name is Ros. DO NOT call me Rossy, or I will be forced to rip your face off and feed it to my robot. That is all. //Ros took a seat in the very back of the class, and Bitters continued her usually speech about doom. It is later in the day during lunch/recess. Ros and Zim are sitting by themselves on a picnic table.//  
  
Zim: This is recess. It's when the children come outside and have free time. //Ros looked around inspecting the perimeter.//  
  
Ros: Free time? I haven't had scheduled free time in ages! What do you want to do?  
  
Zim: Usually I like to sit and plot new ideas for taking over the world. //Ros rolled her eyes.//  
  
Ros: More about the Mission? C'mon, Zim! This is playtime! Let's find something fun to do!  
  
Zim: I'd rather work on the mission. You should be working, too. An Invader never rests until their mission is complete!  
  
Ros: Last time I checked, I wasn't an Invader! See you later, Zim! //Ros runs off and joins a dodge ball game. Dib sneaks up behind Zim.//  
  
Dib: So, who's your new lady friend? //Zim jumps up in shock.//  
  
Zim: Dib! What are you doing here?  
  
Dib: Last time I checked, I go to this skool. //Zim sat down and kept an evil eye on Dib.// I guess you haven't told her about me, have ya? //Dib points to Ros who is playing dodge ball and is slamming every kid with the ball causing them extreme pain.//  
  
Ros: //In the background.// I LOVE this game!  
  
Dib: So tell, Zim, is she an alien, too? //Zim looked at him with a "no way is she an alien" face. The scene changes to Red and Purple in their ship.//  
  
Purple: I went ahead and set the coordinates to Zim's house since Ros's base wasn't on location yet. //Red is very board and is looking out of his side of the window.//  
  
Red: Great. //the computer beeps and shows a picture of earth on the monitor.//  
  
Purple: That must be the place. //They can see earth out of their windshield.//  
  
TO BE CONTINUED However, you knew that already.  
  
ROS'S NIGHTMARE part VI (I think that's right. I'm gonna stop using Roman numerals now.)  
  
Our story continues as.  
  
//Ros and Zim are walking home from Ros's first day at skool.//  
  
Ros: Skool is so much fun! You should have told me to come sooner! Did you see me hit that guy during recess? I wasn't even slammed once!  
  
Zim: That's good. //They walk down the street and up to Zim's house. Zim opens up the door.// So, do you think you wanna come tomorr-O! //Very much to Zim's surprise, he sees Tallest Red and Purple SITTING on his couch and WATCHING his TV. Red was sipping on a soda. Zim shut the door locking Ros out//  
  
Red: Hey. //Purple's attention turned to Zim. He instantly popped up.//  
  
Purple: Hey, Zim. Is, uh, Rossy here? //Ros stepped through the door.//  
  
Ros: Zim, why did you do that? //Ros looked up and saw Purple looming over her.// Hey, Purp- eh, Sir.  
  
Zim: Pardon my asking, but why did you stop by? //Red looked at him lazily.//  
  
Red: I dunno. Purple's the brains of this scheme. //Zim turned to Purple, who was still looking at Ros speechlessly. Purple turns to Zim.//  
  
Purple: We came here for an. intimidation check!  
  
Red: A what?  
  
Ros: A what?  
  
Purple: An intimidation check! It's when, um, Red and I come by and check on your progress manually. We see how good you function while your leaders are watching your every move. //Zim gulped.//  
  
Zim: I don't recall hearing about an intimidation check.  
  
Red: It doesn't matter! We said so! . So there. //Ros pulled Zim over.//  
  
Ros: Zim, I really don't feel good about having Purple here. He's scaring me. //Scene changes to Red and Purple sitting on the couch watching the two's secret conversation.//  
  
Red: I think you scared her again.  
  
Purple: How can I scare her? We were destined! She just needs to get that through her stuffy head.  
  
Red: Sure. //Back to the conversation.//  
  
Zim: But the Tallest have to be here to check on the mission!  
  
Ros: You and your stupid mission. Is that all you ever care about?  
  
Zim: Well the last time I checked, nobody ever cared for me! //Ros backed away from Zim staring at him blankly.  
  
Purple: What's wrong with her? //Zim walked towards her, but she shook her head and ran out the door.//  
  
Zim: ROS! WAIT! //Ros is running down the street. Before she turns a corner, she turns around. Zim is still standing by the door with Red and Purple standing behind him.//  
  
Ros: You just don't get it, do you Zim?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! The tension's so thick ya can cut it with a knife!  
  
Our story continues as.  
  
//Zim is still standing by the doorway contemplating what had just happened. He turned around and faced his leaders.//  
  
Zim: Sirs, there is an Irken on the loose! We have to find her! //Purple ran you the door, but Zim stopped him and shoved him back inside.// Sirs, don't mind me saying, but are you crazy? If any of these humans sees you as aliens you will soon meet your doom! //A clear tube with a door comes down from the wires on the ceiling. Both Tallest step into it. Blue eletric shocks form around them. When it dies away, the Tallest are seen in human disguises. Purple is dressed in a dark purple suit. He had a black wig on a blue contacts. Red's outfit was very similar. He was wearing a red-brown suit with a black wig with brown contacts. They look in a mirror.//  
  
Red: We're hideous!  
  
Zim: It's perfect for the time being! //Zim and the Tallest run down the street where Ros had run away. It was an intersection with three other streets to choose from.// I'll take left. Purple, you take right, and Red, forward.  
  
Purple: Wait. what if you really know where she went?  
  
Zim: What?  
  
Purple: I want to go left. YOU take right!  
  
Zim: Fine, fine. I'll take right, you left, and Red forward. //Red looked ahead of him, and then towards the right.//  
  
Red: I dunno. I kinda like the way the street on the right looks better. //Zim's eye twitch.//  
  
Zim: FINE! I'll go forward. Just. GO! //The three went their separate directions. Zim is wandering down one street.// ROS! ROS COME BACK! I'M SORRY!  
  
Purple: ROSSY! WHERE ARE YOU?  
  
Red: This is just so stupid. //Meanwhile, back with Ros.//  
  
Ros: I just don't get it? How could he have no known? Why on Irk did the Tallest have to come now? //She continues to wander down the street.// I guess I should head back. //She turned around and started to wander down the street until she reached another intersection. She started to go one direction, then changed to the other.// Oh, great. Now I'm lost. //She looked down both streets to see which one looked familiar.// I guess I'll take left. //She wandered down left and walked by Dib's house, who was at the moment recording on his roof.//  
  
Dib: I just wish something good would happen today. //He looked through his book where almost every page of notes looked the same. He glanced to the side and happened to see Ros walk by. His eyes widen.//  
  
Ros: This is horrible! I'm lost!  
  
Dib: Hey, alien! //Ros glanced to the side and saw Dib standing in front of his house.//  
  
Ros: Hey. I know you, don't I? You go to my skool. //Ros shook her head and began to walk on.//  
  
Dib: Don't stop! I wanna talk to you!  
  
Ros: Like what. //Red was walking down (or floating) the street. He saw something moving from the corner of his eye. He turned just in time to see Ros walking into Dib's house.//  
  
Red: That can't be good. //He walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. Dib answered it.//  
  
Dib: How many of you are there? //He looked down at Red's feet.// And why are you floating? //Ros peeked up from the behind the couch.//  
  
Ros: What are you doing here? //Red walked in.//  
  
Red: Zim told me to find you.  
  
Ros: You mean he didn't have enough guts to come and get me himself?  
  
Red: Nah, he's lost on some other street looking for you. //Red looked at Dib taking pictures of him.//  
  
Red: Who are you? //Dib lowered his camera and backed away. Red shrugged and turned his attention back to Ros.// So, anyway you wanna go back or stay here?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! Next chapter will be better. I promise, k?  
  
Our story continues as.  
  
//Ros is at Dib's house with Red trying to talk her into coming home.//  
  
Ros: Why should I go home?  
  
Red: Ah, I dunno. //He sits on the couch with Ros to partake in the Earth TV experience. Dib had drug Gaz downstairs so she could see them.//  
  
Dib: Look! There they are! The aliens!  
  
Gaz: I missed the Frankenpig level for this? //Gaz shoved Dib and walked back up the stairs to her room. Dib studied them from the staircase. They didn't even notice him.//  
  
Red: What show is this?  
  
Ros: Angry Monkey.  
  
Red: Ah.  
  
Ros: So, tell me, is Zim and Purple always that ignorant?  
  
Red: I guess it depends. Purple has always been a jerk.  
  
Ros: For as long as you were leaders?  
  
Red: For as long as we've been born. We're brothers. //Ros's eyes widen.//  
  
Ros: You're brothers? And you never told anybody.  
  
Red: I dunno. I guess I always thought it would be obvious. We're identical. But we decided to keep it a secret after people didn't catch on so they wouldn't think it was some conspiracy. The only thing that makes us different is. //Red chuckled.//  
  
Ros: What's so funny?  
  
Red: I'm the favorite! (I put that in there for you, Dark Tak! FEEL HONORED!)  
  
Ros: I suppose that makes sense.  
  
Red: As for Zim, I don't really know much about him. He does love you, however.  
  
Ros: You're serious?  
  
Red: Sure. He's the one that organized this search party.  
  
Ros: Really?  
  
Red: Would I lie to you? //Ros looked at him weird.// Alright, don't answer that one. //They sit in silence. There is a beeping coming from Red. Dib looks at him.//  
  
Dib: Do you think you could maybe hold this conversation outside my house? //They look at him.// Just don't leave my yard because I still want some samples. //The beeping continues until Red pulls up the sleeve of his costume to reveal that thingy that goes around his wrist. A video screen comes out of it with a picture of Purple on it.//  
  
Red: What is it?  
  
Purple: Where ARE you? We've been looking everywhere. It's getting late. //Purple shifted his head.// Is that Rossy? Did you find her. //Ros moved so that she could be seen better.//  
  
Ros: Hey.  
  
Purple: Where are you, anyways?  
  
Red: I dunno. Some kid's house. //Red turned and looked at Dib who was still examining them from the staircase.// He has a big head. //Zim came on screen.//  
  
Zim: Dib monkey! What have you done with them?  
  
Dib: //In the background.// My head's not big! And I haven't even done anything yet!  
  
Red: Don't worry, we're on our way. //Red stood up and picked Ros up.// C'mon. Your future awates.  
  
Ros: That's great, but can ya put me down? //Red rolled his eyes and dropped her on the floor.//  
  
Red: Eh, I can hardly wait to get back home.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! I think there's only one or two more chapters left.  
  
Our story continues as.  
  
//Ros and Red are walking out of Dib's house.//  
  
Ros: So, how should I tell him. Should I blurt it out as if it were accident, or maybe whisper it to him, or maybe I could make a speech.  
  
Red: Whatever you choose I'm sure it will be magical, and stuff.  
  
Ros: You know, I admire you for your courage to come to earth, and more to encourage me to talk to Zim. //It's almost midnight now. Nobody is outside and all the lights are out. Red took off his and contacts.// What are you doing? What if somebody sees you?  
  
Red: Does it look like I care? As soon as your finished with you little confession, I'll be going home.  
  
Ros: How do you think Purple will handle this?  
  
Red: It depends. If he's in a good mood, he'll probably just cry and go back to Irk and quit bothering you.  
  
Ros: That's what I've wanted all along!  
  
Red: BUT if he's a bad mood, he'll probably kill you. //Ros gulped. She hadn't thought of that. Purple was her superior and therefore had the ability to kill her on the spot.//  
  
Ros: I think now I'm feeling queasy.  
  
Red: Shape up! They're right over there. //Red pointed to Zim who was walking back and forth and Purple leaning against a pole under a street light. Zim turned around saw Ros with Red.//  
  
Zim: ROS! //He ran up and hugged her.// You were gone for so long I got worried! Don't you dare ever go back to Dib's house again! //Ros was still getting over Zim's sudden stain of affections.//  
  
Ros: Um, sure, Zim. //Ros was pulled from Zim's grip by Purple. He picked her up and hugged her, too.//  
  
Purple: Why did you run away like that? You scared me!  
  
Red: I don't think you're the only one here who's scared. //Red looked at Ros who was trying to get out of Purple's grip. Purple let go and Ros fell to the ground.//  
  
Purple: Ros, I know this may seem kinda sudden, but would you like to go to Irk with me? And I mean, like, live with me? //Ros hesitated. She glanced at Zim and stared back at Purple.//  
  
Ros: ::Why does he have to look so cute when he's confused. NO! Remember, you don't like him, you like Zim!:: Um, I've been meaning to tell you about that. Ya see, I don't like-  
  
Zim: MEAT! //Ros looked at him weird. Zim pulled her aside.// Look, you have to go.  
  
Ros: Why? I though that-  
  
Zim: LOOK! If you really love me, you'll go, alright? //Quickly, so that Purple wouldn't notice, Zim kissed Ros on the cheek. Ros turned back to Purple and knelt down.//  
  
Ros: Tallest Purple //she started to cry// I would be honored to end my mission with Zim and come back with to Irk.  
  
Red: WHAT?!  
  
THE END! Huh? HUH? Oh yeah, you guessed it! This is only PART ONE! WOO! 


	2. Three years later

ROS'S NIGHTMARE ~~part 2  
  
Our story begins (or continues, I'm so confused!) as.  
  
//It is a few hours after Ros told Purple she would leave with him. Red, Purple, and Ros all left about a half hour ago. Zim is at his house.//  
  
Zim: I CANNOT believe I let her slip through my fingers like that! //He picked up the cushions on the couch and threw them across the room breaking a lamp. Gir walked in when he heard the noise.//  
  
Gir: What was that?  
  
Zim: LEAVE! //Gir got scared and ran off.// I have to come up with a plan to get her back. But how?  
  
~*~ 3 years later ~*~  
  
//Zim is going into his freshman year of highskool. After many attempts to get Ros back failed, most of them didn't even make it off the ground, he tied to forget about her. But it's hard to forget.//  
  
Jock: HEAD'S UP?  
  
Zim: Eh? //Before he could comprehend anything, Zim was pelted in the head with a football. He got knocked on the ground with a huge bump on his head.//  
  
Jock: Dude, I'm ,like, sorry 'bout that. //He picked up the football and rejoined with his friends.//  
  
Zim: Stupid earth sports. //He couldn't help but remember the way Ros had pelted the kids back at skool during recess during her only day at skool. The bell rung and Zim went to first period. He picked and seat in the back of the class and sulked. An announcer came on from the PA system.//  
  
Announcer: Attention new students for the class of 2005! Welcome to your very first day of highskool, for most of you, at least. Note that any tardies, skipping, or using the skool elevator will not be tolerated! That is all. //There was some static before everything is silent again. The teacher walks to the front of the class.//  
  
Teacher: Welcome to hell. //Zim slid down his chair and tried his best to pretend not to hear anything.//  
  
~*~ 3 years earlier ~*~  
  
//Ros is sitting next to Purple in the same ship that they used to get there. Purple got up out of his seat.//  
  
Purple: Now, if you're going to live around the Tallest, then you'll have to dress like one. //A tube came down from nowhere and sucked Ros out of her seat. When she got spit out, she was in a suit of armor greatly resembling that of the Tallest.//  
  
Ros: This has got to be a joke. //She was looking at herself in the mirror. With all due respect, she did look strange.//  
  
Red: Aww, c'mon. Ya look fine.  
  
Ros: I certainly don't feel fine. //She looked out the window to see earth looking like nothing but a star.//  
  
~*~ 3 years later ~*~  
  
//Ros is sitting on a thrown next to Purple. Purple was busy talking to another Irken. She was bored, as usual. Even on earth you could find her leaning her head on her arm trying to think of something to do.//  
  
Ros: Purple, can we do something fun today?  
  
Purple: Maybe later, Rossy. //Ros cringed. After all this time, he still hadn't caught on to the fact that she DESPISED that name. After about the first few months, she gave up on correcting him on Red's opinion.//  
  
Ros: I'm going to step out for a minute. //She got out of her chair and walked down various hallways. Wherever she went, the Irkens would pay respect to her by quickly bowing their heads. She really didn't like all the attention. So many people kind of freaked her out. She went down a hallway where she didn't see anybody.// Good. Finally someplace I can go where people won't bug me. //Even in her own bedroom she had many maids hired by Purple that were always scurrying about. At the end of the hallway there was a door. Being bored enough as she was, she decided to go in. There where tons of broken video phones, computers, lab equipment, you name it, and it was there.// Whoa. This is. a dream world! //She ran by an old computer and huddled over it. After about a few seconds the screen came on.// I still got it! //She went to a video phone and plugged in a few cords. The screen turned on.// I am loving this! I haven't been able to fixed things in who knows how long! To bad Zim couldn't see this! //The phone started to beep.//  
  
Computer: Contacting: Invader ZIM. Location: Earth. //A ringing tone came from computer.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! It's good to be back, baby!  
  
Our story continues as.  
  
//Ros had just accidently called Zim after not seeing him for over 3 years. Wow. Zim is still at skool wondering when it will all end. Zim is digging through his locker after a tiring day.//  
  
Zim: Skool is a waste of time. I should have never come to this planet in first place. //He grabbed some of his books and headed down the hallway. He came across a group of people standing in front of a bulletin board.//  
  
Kid: These clubs are so cool! It wouldn't be right for someone not to join one! //Zim, after hearing this, went to the bulletin board to see if there was a club that he could join. A lot of them were already filled up. He came across a sheet that said "Dodge Ball." He looked down the list.//  
  
Zim: M, Rutchy, DT, Zoom, Zgirl, Chibistar. No Ros. //Although he knew she wouldn't be on there, he felt compelled to check. (Chibistar is the name of my friend! ^_^) Zim walked out the door and down the street back to his house. He walked to his into his base and sat on the couch.// What is wrong with my life? //Gir popped in from the kitchen.//  
  
Gir: Ros isn't here.  
  
Zim: Shut up! //He threw a pillow at Gir and it ran off. Zim moved on into his lab and sat on a seat in front of his computer.//  
  
Computer: You have one new message. //Zim looked at the computer quizziacly.//  
  
Zim: Come again?  
  
Computer: I said you had a new message! //Zim pressed a few buttons and the video phone started playing.//  
  
Zim: That's odd. Nobody's called me in ages! //The screen showed a picture of Ros. She seemed really paniky and she started pressing on buttons that were off the screen and the screen went black. Zim sat there trying to comprehend what had happened.// Did she just call me? //He rewound the video paused it. Ros was a little different with her new outfit and since it was taped in the dark, he couldn't make out a lot of the facial detail.// I can't believe she called me! Computer! Trace the call! //A few seconds pass.//  
  
Computer: Unknown caller. Could not trace call!  
  
Zim: What? No! I wanted to see her again! //Meanwhile, back on the Massive, Ros is still in the junk room fixing up old computers and what-not.//  
  
Ros: I can't believe I called him! //She used a machine that made sparks fly everywhere. She was wearing a mask to protect her face. She lifted it up to reveal that her face was oily and even had some scratches on it.// Why didn't I say anything? //She wiped her face off with a rag and moved on to a different project. Suddenly, she heard the door open and light filled the room. She instantly hid behind a computer.//  
  
Irken: Just look around and see if there's anything that you want, sir.  
  
Red: Alright. //Red floated around and looked at some of the junk that Ros had been fixing. Ros spied on him from behind some chips.// You know, none of this really looks half bad. Why was it thrown away, again? //A shadow appeared behind Red.//  
  
Purple: Yeah, ya know we don't have the funding to throw away perfectly good. //Purple picked up a portable videophone that Ros had finished and examined it.// .Junk.  
  
Red: I don't see anything too special here. Go ahead and throw it out.//  
  
Ros: //Under her breath.// No! //Red and Purple stopped walking.//  
  
Purple: Did you hear something?  
  
Red: Probably not. C'mon, let's go. //Ros saw them walk out of her sight, but she was able to see their shadow walk out the of the room. She snuck out from around the computer and waited a few minutes to check and make sure that they were really gone. As soon as she was sure, she went back to work.//  
  
Ros: Jeez, that was close!  
  
Red: What are you doing here, Ros.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Our story continues as.  
  
//Ros's secret hideout was just discovered by Red.//  
  
Ros: RED! Uh, what are you doing here?  
  
Red: I think I asked you first! Wait a minute. yeah! I did ask you first! So spill! What are you doing here? //Red wiped off some oil off of her face.//  
  
Ros: Things got so boring around Purple. I found this room by accident and started to fix some things up. //Red looked at the mega computer that she had fixed first and pointed at it.//  
  
Red: You fixed that?  
  
Ros: Yeah, but my favorite thing is over here! //She led him to the video phone where she had called Zim on.// I called Zim on this the other day, but he didn't answer.  
  
Computer: Contacting: Invader ZIM.  
  
Ros: No!  
  
Computer: Location: Earth. //The ringing tone followed.//  
  
Red: How do you shut it off?  
  
Ros: I don't know! This is what happened last time! //On the screen appeared a picture of Zim.//  
  
Zim: Hello! You have reached Invader Zim! Sorry I cannot come to the phone at the moment, but please leave and name and number and I will try to find time to call you later! //The screen changed to show a picture of Ros and Red with a little red dot in the top corner.//  
  
//Back on earth, Zim is at skool in class before lunch.//  
  
Teacher: And so, that is how jet propulsion was used in the fall of our last president. Moving right along. //Zim sighed and sulked low in his chair. His head got hit by a spitball. He instantly popped up and saw Dib holding a straw.// Do you find something amusing, Zim? //Zim turned around to see the horrible face of his History teacher.//  
  
Zim: Sorry, I was momentarily distracted.  
  
Teacher: You don't want to start the skool year off on the wrong start, do you Zim?  
  
Zim: Of course not.  
  
Teacher: Good. Now where was I? Oh yes. //The teacher continued with her speech while Zim eyed Dib evilly. The bell rung and Zim got out the room and headed for lunch. In the lunch room, Zim had fallen victim again to another one of the skool's grotesque meals.//  
  
Zim: This is even worst than the stuff at the old skool. //Zim suddenly realized that there was another human near him. He turned around and saw Dib.//  
  
Dib: What's the matter Zim? You're not your same alien I knew a few years ago.  
  
Zim: What's it to you, earth stink?  
  
Dib: Just shape up. You're no fun to stalk or take notes on if you don't do anything. //Dib took his lunch and walked off. Zim thought about that. Ever since Ros left, Zim didn't come up with or execute one plan to take over the earth. Even if the Purple did steal the only person he could have possibly cared for, he still had a mission to uphold.//  
  
//Back on the Massive.//  
  
Ros: Hey, Zim! Eh, how is it on earth? I'm, um, sorry that I didn't call sooner, I was, um. //She looked at Red hesitantly. Red nodded and walked away.// I don't know. Zim, I miss you. I want to go back to earth to be with you! I want to go to skool again! I want to play dodge ball again! //She gave a nervous laugh.// Ahem, anyways, I want to know how you're feeling, what you're up to, and even how Gir's doing. //There was a bell sounding.// Sorry. That's the lunch bell. I have to go. Bye. //She leaned across the desk that the computer was on and kissed the screen.// I'll call you back as soon as I can! I. I lo-- //The screen went black.// What happened?  
  
Red: I dunno. I guess there's only a certain amount of time a recorded message can take.  
  
Ros: You won't tell anyone, will you?  
  
Red: MY lips are sealed. However, I think you are the one who should tell a certain Almighty Tallest about what's going on.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Our story continues as.  
  
//Ros and Zim are both eating lunch in their worlds. Ros is sitting on a big table on a stage next to Purple and a bunch of other important Irkens. One Irken stood in front of table with a microphone. He faced the other invaders who were sitting on tables down on the floor.//  
  
Irken: We have a few announcements to make. Firstly, there will be a mandatory donation for all of you to take part of. Secondly, there will be no gunfights during lunch whatsoever. Save them for afterwards. Don't fool us by thinking you're clever. //Ros giggled.//  
  
Purple: What's so funny. //The Irken that was making the announcements turned and looked at Ros. He was upset that he was interrupted. All the other Irkens ended up looking at her, too.//  
  
Ros: Um, nothing. It's just that he made a rhyme and I thought it was funny.  
  
Purple: Rhyme? //Ros looked at him strangely, but then she remembered that they didn't have any songs or poems on Irk.//  
  
Ros: A rhyme is when you have two or more words that sound the same. Like what he said. //She pointed to the Irken standing in the front of the table.// He rhymed ever with clever.  
  
Purple: I think I get it. Where did you learn this?  
  
Ros: On earth! They have entertainers there that sing rhymes and get paid a whole lot.  
  
Red: Oh really? Why don't you give us an example? //Red smiled at her ominously. She gave him an angry look.//  
  
Purple: I don't see why not! //Ros got really angry, but before she could talk back, she was forced in front of the stage. All the the hundreds of thousands of Irkens were staring at her waiting for her to sing. Ros hesitated.//  
  
Ros: Um, this is dedicated to someone very close to me. //Ros cleared her throat and began. Her voice was lower and softer than normal. (I based this fic on two songs. This is one of 'em!)//  
  
There is something that I see  
  
In the way you look at me  
  
There's a smile  
  
There's a truth in your eyes  
  
But an unexpected way  
  
On this unexpected day  
  
Could it mean this is  
  
Where I belong  
  
It is you I have loved all along  
  
It's no more mystery  
  
It is finally clear to me  
  
You're the home my heart  
  
Searched for so long  
  
And it is you  
  
I have loved all along  
  
There were times I ran to hide  
  
Afraid to show the other side  
  
Alone in the night without you  
  
But now I know just who you are  
  
And I know you hold my heart  
  
Finally this is where I belong  
  
It is you I have loved all along  
  
It's no more mystery  
  
It is finally clear to me  
  
You're the home my heart  
  
Searched for so long  
  
And it is you  
  
I have loved all along  
  
Over and over  
  
I'm filled with emotion  
  
Your love, it rushes  
  
Through my veins  
  
And I am filled  
  
With the sweetest devotion  
  
As I, I look into  
  
Your perfect face  
  
It's no more mystery  
  
It is finally clear to me  
  
You're the home my heart  
  
Searched for so long  
  
And it is you I have loved  
  
It is you I have loved  
  
It is you  
  
I have loved all along  
  
//Ros took a breath and bowed. The other Irkens where stunned and just stared at her. A voice in the audience spoke up.//  
  
Voice: ROS ROCKS!!! //Ros turned around and the audience started to clap cheer. Even the Tallest gave her a standing ovation. Ros let out a happy laugh.//  
  
Ros: Wow.  
  
//Back on earth, lunch is almost over and Zim is walking around the lunch room with a few extra minutes to spare.//  
  
Zim: Maybe that little Dib monkey was right. I should move on and quit thinking about Ros.  
  
Dib: Thinking about who? //Zim turned around and saw Dib standing behind him. Gaz was standing with her back to the two playing her Game Slave.// Did I hear you say Ros? Is that the same Ros who was in our sixth grade class for one day three years ago? //Zim looked at him angrily.//  
  
Zim: ::Maybe I should forget. It seems that an alien in love only attracts that pathetic earth worm. That's it. From now on no more thinking about Ros!::  
  
//It is after school and Zim is at his base. He is sitting on the couch watching TV with Gir. They were watching a music station.//  
  
VJ: Check it out, guys! We have a new hit coming right at you! Listen! (This is the second song!)  
  
Song: See the pyramids along the Nile  
  
Watch the sun rise  
  
From the tropic isle  
  
Just remember, darling  
  
All the while  
  
You belong to me  
  
See the marketplace in old Algiers  
  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
  
Just remember  
  
When a dream appears  
  
You belong to me  
  
And I'll be so alone without you  
  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too  
  
Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
  
See the jungle  
  
When it's wet with rain  
  
Just remember  
  
Till you're home again  
  
You belong to me  
  
And I'll be so alone without you  
  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too  
  
Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
  
See the jungle  
  
When it's wet with rain  
  
Just remember  
  
Till you're home again  
  
You belong to me  
  
//Zim cocked his eyebrow.//  
  
Zim: Ros.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Our story continues as.  
  
//Zim is pining over Ros in his base while Ros is pining over Zim at the Massive. (This next scene takes place a little earlier.) The scene is on Ros still sitting on the table eating. Purple kept on looking at her.//  
  
Ros: Is there a problem?  
  
Purple: I didn't know you felt that way about me.  
  
Ros: Felt like what?  
  
Purple: In your song. You said that this is where you belonged, and I am who you belonged with all this time. //Ros's face burned. The song was not directed toward Purple at all. A bell rung again and all the Irkens were dismissed. Red walked offstage. Ros followed him and Purple followed her. Purple reached out and grabbed Ros's shoulder. He put her up against a wall. Red had continued walking so he wasn't there and none of the other Irkens were around.// I think we're ready for the next stage of our relationship.  
  
Ros: The next stage of what? //Purple bent down and kissed her sweetly. He bent back up and walked towards the exit that Red took. Ros ran off in the opposite direction.//  
  
Purple: I'll be seeing you around. //Ros stood in shock.//  
  
//Back on earth, Zim is still watching the music channel. (This takes place in the current time.) The doorbell rings. Zim reluctantly gets up and answers it. Dib was at the door.//  
  
Zim: What do you want, Dib monkey?  
  
Dib: For the past three years, you have been acting very mellow, very plain. That alien Ros that came by had to be important to you, am I right? //Zim growled at him.// Do you know what I think, Zim? //Zim growled at him again.//  
  
Zim: What.  
  
Dib: You should go get her. //Zim's head perked up.// You heard me. You should go back to get her. Sweep her off her feet. Make her like you! //A red light went on in the back of Zim's house.//  
  
Zim: I'm sorry Dib, but I must go. I probably won't be a skool tomorrow. //Zim shut the door. Dib was left outside all alone. He turned around with a small smile on his face. Back inside, Zim was in his lab in front of his computer. He pressed a button and Ros appeared on the screen. Her eyes widened.//  
  
Ros: Zim? Zim is that you?  
  
Zim: Ros? //Zim stared at the picture and smiled.//  
  
Ros: Oh my God, I haven't seen you in the longest time! How are you?  
  
Zim: Perfect, now at least.  
  
Ros: Things have been so weird here! I found this room filled with old junk and I fixed and souped everything up! It was awesome! But you'll never guess what happened just just after lunch!  
  
Zim: Wait, I wanna tell you something really quick, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to-- //The screen went black. Ros stared at the screen in rage.//  
  
Ros: What happened, now? //She banged the side of the moniter but nothing happened. She turned around and looked at her computer. The screen was black, too.// ::Power outage.:: //The computer screen came back on, but the rest of the room was black.// ::Thank goodness and put in that power backup chip.:: //Two huge doors open on the opposite side of the room. They revealed the vast void of outer space. Ros ran to the door, but it was locked. She could hear to Irkens talking from behind it.  
  
Irken: How long do you think till this junk gets cleared out.  
  
Other Irken: I dunno. I give it a minute. //Ros ran up to her computer. Bit of pieces of trash were being sucked out. She was holding onto the computer so she wouldn't be pushed out, too.//  
  
Ros: Computer! Launch the Voot Cruiser and have come around to pick me up!  
  
Computer: Alright. //A chute came down that presented a smaller voot cruiser that looked like Zim's except edgier. The windshield opened and Ros jumped in. She piloted her was out of the room and into space. She flew around the Massive.//  
  
Ros: Whoa, that thing's bigger than I remembered. //She looked in the opposite direction where all you could see were stars and planets.// The bad thing about space is that there sure is a lot of it. //She flew away from the Massive and towards the great beyond. She only looked back once.// ::I wish I could've told Red good bye.:: //The scene changes to Red and Purple in Purple's room playing a video game. They are madly wiggling joysticks and pressing buttons on the controller.//  
  
Red: EAT ALMIGHTY TALLEST DUST!  
  
Purple: Yeah, right! Take that! //An explosion sound comes from TV.//  
  
Red: Aw, NO! //He puts his hands over his face and slumps down while Purple laughs at him. Red lifted his head.// Did something shake just now?  
  
Purple: Yeah, your quivering fears!  
  
Red: No, no. I mean really. I thought I feel the room shake. //Red got up and looked outside.//  
  
Purple: Don't worry about it. I just gave the garbage people the go ahead on tossing all that old computer equipment in the dump room. I didn't see anything we could have used in there, anyways. Did you? //Purple moved his head to look at Red, but he wasn't in the room. Purple shrugged and continued playing the video game.//  
  
(There was actually more to this chapter, but it would have made it too long. Plus, it's 10:30 and I wanna stop for the day.) TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
Our story continues as.  
  
//Zim's video phone just turned off after a short conversation with Ros.//  
  
Zim: What! What happened! Why did it turn off? Computer!  
  
Computer: What is it now?  
  
Zim: Find out what happened with the video phone!  
  
Computer: Power outage at source.  
  
Zim: Power outage? The electricity must have gone out. No matter, I'll go ahead and go to the Massive. I can't stay around and wait for her to call me back. GIR! //Gir fell down from the ceiling. He instantly popped up and saluted.//  
  
Gir: Yes, master?  
  
Zim: We're going to visit the Massive to take Ros back!  
  
Gir: Oh, Rossy! //Gir opened up his stomach, took out a heart shape, and handed it to Zim. Zim looked at it. It was a paper heart with a picture of Ros taped to it.//  
  
Zim: Yes. We're going to find her and bring her back to my base! //Zim shoved the picture into his pack. He walked to an elevator with Gir that lifted them to the voot cruiser base. They walked into the ship and sat down. Zim pressed some buttons and the cruiser took off.// Alright, here's the game plan. We go into the Massive, get Ros, and go back home. //Gir nodded.// Okay! We're off! //Zim's ship disappeared from sight in a flash of light. Meanwhile, back on earth, Dib is on the roof of his house watching Zim leave.//  
  
Dib: So he's finally getting her. //Gaz was sitting on the bench of the patio.//  
  
Gaz: What was that? //Dib was surprised of hearing her and fell off the roof. Back with Ros.//  
  
Ros: Computer, how long does it take to get to earth?  
  
Computer: Approximate time: Six Months.  
  
Ros: SIX MONTHS! I can't wait that long! //She looks at the control board and presses a button.// The ought to it! //She starts moving a warp speed and her lips start to pull back. She reached for another button, which brought the cruiser back to its original speed.// How much longer now?  
  
Computer: Five months, three weeks, six days, and 9 hours. //Ros groaned. Hyper speed didn't make things go by much faster. She decided to watch TV to pass time. Back in. a part in space closer to earth.//  
  
Zim: I really don't see how the Tallest's ship goes so fast but it's ten times bigger. Now I have to wait another six months to see her again. //Zim turned on the TV. It's the same thing that Ros is watching in her cruiser. Soon, both of them fall asleep at the same time. The TV starts to get fuzzy and another alien appears on it. Zim and Ros both wake after hearing the sound change.//  
  
Ros: Eh, what happened to the monkey.  
  
Alien 1 (he'll get a name later): Are you sure it's alright to use this channel?  
  
Alien 2 (he will, too): Trust me. Nobody ever watches this TV show, anyways.  
  
Alien 3 (you can guess he'll get a name as well): We will show the Irken race no mercy. The Tallest shall suffer a most painful death. All the Irkens will soon learn to obey the rule of the-- //The screen got fuzzy and then it changed back to the monkey show. Meanwhile, back on earth, Dib had thrown off his headphones that were connected to laptop.//  
  
Zim, Ros, and Dib: I have to stop them!  
  
THE END! part 3 comin' soon! 


	3. ...The end? (purty long)

Our story continues as.  
  
//Ros, Zim, and Dib had all come across a transmission sent by an unknown alien race that wants to overpower the Irkens. Of course, they won't let that happen without a fight!//  
  
Ros: I can't let this happen without a fight! I have to warn the Tallest NOW! //She looked off into the distance.// I guess Zim will just have to wait. //She directed her ship around and felt her body pilot forward. She hit her windshield and was knocked unconscious. Back on earth.//  
  
Dib: I have to find a way to get to Irk now! //He ran downstairs where Gaz was watching TV.//  
  
Gaz: Don't let the door hit you on your way out.  
  
Dib: Quit being over dramatic! I have to save the Irken race from impending doom! //Gaz glanced at Dib.//  
  
Gaz: Zim's species? I thought you wanted them dead.  
  
Dib: I did, I mean, I do! I still need to catch Zim and do an autopsy on him, and I can't do that if he's been killed in a blood war!  
  
Gaz: Hm. Have fun, then. //Dib rolled his eyes and went out the door. While he was running down the street, he opened his laptop and started to check the Swollen Eyeball website.//  
  
Dib: Agent Darkbootie, Agent Darkbootie. Where are you? //He clicked on a link to Agent Darkbootie where he could find all the information he needed for him. He started to read a small paragraph.// Agent Darkbootie: 1943 - 2002. Was accidentally killed when the letter "L" fell on him from the NASA PLACE sign in the front of the building while a shuttle was being launch. Great. //He stopped running.// Now what do I do? //His head perked up and he started to run off again in the opposite direction. Back to Zim. (Ack! Too many stories going on at once!)//  
  
Zim: I can't let these aliens do that! It's strange, though. We were filled with information about every alien race known to Irken, but these don't look familiar at all. //He pulled up a window that had a drawing pad on it. He drew a relatively good sketch of the aliens.// Computer, find a alien that best matches the one in the drawing!  
  
Computer: Searching. Searching complete. No matches found.  
  
Zim: A new species of alien wants to attack us! I have to warn the Tallest before it's too late! //Zim pressed the booster button and disappeared into space. Now, back to Ros.//  
  
//It had been some time after Ros's crash. She opened her eyes to see a female Irken loom over her.//  
  
Chloe: It's about time you woke up!  
  
Ros: Where am I?  
  
Lan: You are on the planet Sendra, the Messenger planet. Sound familiar? //Ros blinked and thought. She looked and saw a male Irken walk towards her.//  
  
Ros: No way. Lan, is that you?  
  
Lan: The one and only! I was making a delevory when you crashed into my ship on accident. I had to bring you back here since this was the closest planet.  
  
Chloe: Are you still concoicious? Do you understand what we're saying?  
  
Ros: Yeah, I understand fine. I just can't believe I'm seeing you guys again! //She hugged Chloe and Lan.// Is Cleo still here? Do you still look identical.  
  
Chloe: To a point. She's in her "excecutive" chair.  
  
Ros: No way, you mean she's.  
  
Lan: Boss.  
  
FLASHBACK SEQUENCE BEGINS HERE. If that's okay with you.  
  
//The picture shows Ros, Lan, Chloe, and Cleo standing next to each other in a group of Irkens. They are standing in front of a stage where an Irken steps forward and starts making announcements.//  
  
Irken: Attention, messengers of the Irken race. Congradulations on finally earning your bag and becoming an official messenger. //Chloe whispered to Cleo.//  
  
Chloe: C'mon. All I want is to get my sack and get on with my life.  
  
Cleo: Shh. //The Irken kept on speaking. Chloe and Ros generally ignored the speaker. Lan was half asleep, but Cleo was hanging on to every word. A pile of messenger bags sat on a table where each new coming messenger would receive. Kinda like a diploma at the end of graduation.//  
  
Irken: When I call your serial number, please come up and take your sack and report for duty. //The Irken started to list a bunch of numbers where each Irken would come up and take their sack then run off stage to go into a ship to send messages (what else.)//  
  
A NEW FLASHBACK STARTS HERE  
  
//Ros is older now. She's sitting on a desk in a cubicle waiting for her next task to come. A message popped up on her screen telling her to report to the Tallest. The scene switches to Ros standing in front of her two leaders. Red is pointing on map explaining that Ros was going to be reassigned to help Zim by being a tech support. Ros didn't really have a problem with that, since Zim's picture did look kinda cute. She did have a problem with how Purple was looking at her while Red was explaining what her new mission was. She was shown her new voot cruiser and SIR unit.//  
  
SIR: Dir! Reporting for duty!  
  
Ros: Dir? What does the D stand for?  
  
Dir: I dunno. //Dir started to run around Ros screaming.//  
  
Ros: Stop it!  
  
Dir: No!  
  
Ros: Yes!  
  
Dir: No! //The conversation continues on the same until the flashback ends.//  
  
THE FLASHBACK IS OVER!!!  
  
Ros: //Staring into space.// Those where good times.  
  
Chloe: //Also staring.// Mmyep. //Three other robots started to run around in the room yelling at each other.  
  
Lan: Mir! Kir! Zak! Stop it! //The robots stopped running at once.//  
  
Ros: So let me think. There's a Gir, Dir, Mir, Kir. and a Zak.  
  
Zak: Yup, Yup! //Ros nodded.//  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Our story continues as.  
  
//Ros is at the planet Sendra seeing some old friends. Zim is still in the middle of nowhere. Dib is still trying to find a way to get to the middle of no where. But first, some Tallest.//  
  
Red: How could you DO that?  
  
Purple: I don't get it? Do what? Why are we here? //Red is madly digging through some leftover garbage that didn't make it out hoping to find Ros.//  
  
Red: Ros liked to hang out in here. She would fix up some of the old computers.  
  
Purple: What? I didn't know that!  
  
Red: That was the point.  
  
Purple: Why wouldn't she tell me?  
  
Red: Look, Ros never liked you very much. She came here over the threat of death. She really likes Zim.  
  
Purple: What? //He starts to run off.// I'M GONNA KILL HIM! //Red grabs him so that he can't get away.//  
  
Red: Ya see? That's what I'm talking about! She doesn't like you!  
  
Purple: Why not. I'm a perfectly likable guy. //Red rolled his eyes.//  
  
Red: Look, we gotta find her either way. Just no hitting on her from now on, alright?  
  
Purple: Alright. //They walked to the ship deck where other Irkens were wandering around and taking off in their voot cruisers. They walk up to a fat Irken with a clipboard.//  
  
Red: Um, yeah. We need a Cruiser V680. //The Irken looked up and saw the Tallest, then looked back at his clipboard.//  
  
Irken: Mmyep. We have a departure in about five minutes. Can you be ready then? You'll have to share with the driver that reserved it first.  
  
Purple: I think we'll live.  
  
Irken: Alright. Go on ahead to sector 23 and you'll find it there! //He handed them a slip of paper and walked off. Red and Purple looked at the paper oddly, then left for the cruiser. Now, back with Dib.//  
  
Dib: C'mon! Promise me you'll work! //Dib is in his garage looming over a thing covered in a sheet. He pulled it off to reveal Tak's voot cruiser. He hopped in and looked at the controls.// How do you turn this thing on? //He started to press buttons and the machine took off, breaking through the roof. Before Dib could realize it, he was in space.// WOW!  
  
//Back to Ros. She was eating burgers with her friends at a pitstop.//  
  
Ros: This is great! They don't make burgers like this!  
  
Cleo: Enjoy. This is my treat!  
  
Ros: I'm sure it is after your promotion. //Cleo laughed and sipped some of her soda.//  
  
Chloe: So c'mon, tell us! What was it like living with a psycho!  
  
Ros: Zim IS NOT a psycho! He's actually pretty nice want you get to know him.  
  
Lan: Oh, so you like him?  
  
Ros: Well, yeah.  
  
Chloe: I KNEW IT! Ros has a boyfriend! //Ros spit out her some of her burger.//  
  
Ros: Zim is not my boyfriend! I doubt he even likes me. I only called him once and it lasted for less that a minute. I haven't seen him in over three years.  
  
Cleo: Really? I doubt that. //She looked past Ros. Ros turned around and saw Zim at the counter of the restaurant ordering food.//  
  
//Back to Dib who was zooming through space.//  
  
Dib: AURGH! How do you turn this off? //He could only see lights of stars fly by. He pressed a button and the cruiser instantly stopped. Dib rubbed his head after hitting the windshield.// Where am I? //He looked out and saw a galactic restaurant of some kind.//  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
"HERE'S THE PLAN"  
  
Our story continues as.  
  
//Ros has just seen Zim in person for the first time in three years. Dib has used Tak's voot cruiser and finds himself at the same restaurant.//  
  
Ros: ZIM! //Zim turned his head towards Ros, but before he could comprehend anything, he was tackled to the ground.//  
  
Zim: ROS! What on earth are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be on the Massive.  
  
Ros: I was, but then I escaped!  
  
Cleo: Not the way she told us. She said she was thrown out in the trash. //Ros turned her head to her friends.//  
  
Ros: You better cool it. //She looked back at Zim.// I can't believe I'm actually seeing you again! Why are you in this niche of the universe?  
  
Zim: I came to see you, but I thought my trip would have been a little longer. //Ros got up off the ground and reached out her hand to help Zim, but he just used a stool for support.// Another reason why I'm here is to tell you about this strange transmission I received.  
  
Dib: Was it about aliens wishing to bring impending doom upon the Irkens? Because if it is, I might just be able to be of some service. //Zim and Ros turned to see Dib sitting on a small table by himself sipping on a soda.//  
  
Zim: DIB WORM! What is it with your weird obsession with stalking me?  
  
Ros: Wait. He said he could help! //Dib push out of the table and stood up.//  
  
Dib: That is what I said. I'll help you every step of the way. You have my full support. //He held out his hand so Zim could shake it. Zim was a little suspicious after the last time he shook Dib's hand. (MEATS OF EVIL!!!)//  
  
Zim: I agree. //He put out his hand, but when Dib was about to grab it he pulled it away.//  
  
Dib: Look, Zim, this isn't one of those stupid adventures we had when were little. This is serious. I'm willing to help you, and I know you need all the help you can get. Now, do you want free help or not? //Dib held out his hand again. Zim reluctantly shook it.// Good. Now, down to business. //He took out his laptop from his backpack. Cleo, Chloe, and Lan walked up behind them.//  
  
Lan: Hey, what's going on?  
  
Dib: I was able to track the message into a visual field. //On the screen, a computer field popped up that showed where planets and stars will located.// If you follow this, it shows that the nemesis is about a few light years away from the Massive.  
  
Zim: That's not too far considering.  
  
Cleo: Ros, tell us what's happening.  
  
Ros: This new alien race is trying to overpower the Irkens. We can't let that happen.  
  
Chloe: And what is that thing? //She pointed to Dib.//  
  
Ros: His name is Dib. He's human. They're the creatures that rule Earth. //Chloe nodded her head as if she understood. Dib continued with his presentation.//  
  
Dib: Moving right along, I suggest that we use Tak's voot cruiser to-  
  
Zim: Wait, you drove Tak's ship here? How could you do that? Irken technology is far to advanced to any ordinary human to comprehend.  
  
Dib: I'm not an ordinary human. Now, look over here. //The major details in the picture faded away and a new picture came on.// This is where we are. //He pointed to a dot near the middle of the screen.// This is earth. //He pointed to a dot not too far away from the first. Across the screen on the opposite side, another dot formed.// You can guess that this is where the Massive is located. We only have a limited amount of time to get there. So we should leave immediately.  
  
Lan: Are you telling us that Irk is under the threat of invasion?  
  
//Back on the Massive.//  
  
//Red was holding up a piece of paper while wandering down an isle of voot cruisers.//  
  
Red: Sector 23, sector 23, sector 23. //He paused in front of a sign that said "SECTOR 23." It was bigger than the normal sized ones. About the size of a large mobile home.// I guess this is it. HEY PURPLE!!! //Purple wandered up far behind Red.// Still bummed out?  
  
Purple: I just can't believe she would do that to me.  
  
Red: Technically, she didn't do anything. She's treated you the same for the past three years. She didn't even wanna come with you. //Tears came to Purple's eyes and he started to sob.// Ah great. Not again. //The door to the voot cruiser opened. Red walked in dragging Purple along with him. He walked up to the driver's seat to see a small creature with dark purple eyes.//  
  
Dir: HI!  
  
Red: What are you doing here?  
  
Dir: I gonna find my master! //She started to jiggle the joystick madly.//  
  
Red: I tell you what. //He grabbed Dir and dropped her off the driver's seat.// We'll drive. //Red turned around and saw Purple still sobbing in a corner. He sighed.// I'll drive.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
"VOOT CRUISER THERAPY"  
  
Our story continues as.  
  
//All of the Ros, Zim, Cleo, Chloe, Lan, and Dib have just joined together to stop the alien menace and RED had to DRIVE! Spooky.//  
  
Zim: Alright. What do we do from here?  
  
Lan: If the aliens are coming fast, we need the fasted voot cruiser.  
  
Dib: I suggest we take mine. //They walk outside and see Tak's ship.//  
  
Chloe: That junky junk thing?  
  
Cleo: You're crazy if you think we're gonna fit in there? //Dib looked at them seriously and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small button. He pressed the button and the cruiser beeped and unlocked. The scene switches to all five Irkens jammed into the backseat of the cruiser while Dib drives it.//  
  
Lan: This was SO a mistake.  
  
Zim: I can't breath.  
  
Zak: I don't feel good.  
  
Ros: You just had to bring them along, didn't you?  
  
Cleo: We couldn't just leave them behind. //All of the SIR units started screaming and hitting each other.//  
  
Zim: Yes we could.  
  
Dib: We still have to figure out how we're gonna attack them.  
  
Ros: I say we just get a big gun and blast them away.  
  
Zim: We don't even know these aliens at all. What if their ship's so big that when we shoot it, it explodes and we die with it.  
  
Ros: I didn't think of that.  
  
Cleo: I think first and foremost we should make sure the Tallest are safe.  
  
Chloe: She's right. We have to make sure the leaders are safe before we move to phase two.  
  
Gir: That's my favorite phase.  
  
//Back to Red.//  
  
Red: HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING? //Red was driving the cruiser too fast. He was being forced into his chair. Purple was stuck against the back wall trying to walk forward to get to the controls. Dir was clinging onto Red's head.// PURPLE! HELP!  
  
Purple: I'm trying! //Purple kept on trying to walk, but he kept on falling.// This isn't working. //He looked up and saw a huge meteor headed straight for them.// LOOK OUT! //Red fumbled with the controls. Dir's eyes turned dark purple and she jumped onto Red's lap. She grabbed to controls and turned just in time. She pressed a button that stopped the voot cruiser in its tracks. Red stayed in his seat ('cause he was wearing his seatbelt!) But Purple was flung forward and hit his head on the control board.// Ouch.  
  
Dir: Situation under control. //Her eyes turned yellow again. She started jumping on Purple.// YAHOO!  
  
Red: Tell me again WHY we gave these away?  
  
Purple: It was your idea. You tell me. //Red rolled his eyes and banged his head on the control board.  
  
Red: Ya know what, you're right. This doesn't hurt. //Purple got up and started pressing buttons.//  
  
Purple: C'mon. This can't be too different from the Massive, can it? //Red lifted his head.//  
  
Red: I dunno. //He looked at the control board. He saw a bright green button blinking on it. He pressed it to see what would happen. The cruiser started go in crazy directions and flashing.// AURGH!  
  
Purple: //Really angry and kinda slow.// WHAT DID YOU DO?!?  
  
Red: I dunno. I just hit a button and went all crazy-like! AHHH! //All three of them flung towards the left. Red was slammed against the wall. Dir landed on top of him. Purple then slammed against them, crushing Red. They then get flung towards the right, forming the same pattern except Purple was getting squished. (Slapstick comedy. Gotta love it!) The cruiser turns upside down and they fall on the ceiling. Purple stood up and reached for the green button. He pressed the button and the cruiser went normal again. They all fell on the ground. Red got up and looked around.// That's it, I'm going to bed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Out story continues as.  
  
//The group (from now on, Dib, Zim, Ros, Cleo, Chloe, Lan, and all the SIRs will be referred to as "the group," k?) is trying to fly their way to the Massive to rescue the Tallest. However, the Tallest are on an epic trying to find Ros to make sure she's safe. Today, we begin with the group.//  
  
Ros: Are we there yet?  
  
Dib: Not another word from you or I'll turn this voot cruiser around! //Ros rolled her eyes and turned around. She found herself face to face with Mir.//  
  
Ros: Get out of my face. //Cleo grabbed the robot and pulled towards her. Ros saw the robot blur past her and Zim fell on her lap. He was asleep and using Mir as a pillow.//  
  
Chloe: Aww, how sweet. //Lan lifted Zim up by the collar. He woke up.//  
  
Lan: You know, you should really think about getting together. //Zim was still half asleep. Ros blushed.//  
  
Ros: Are you kidding? //She gave a nervous laugh and jokingly pushed Lan. She pushed him harder than she thought and he ran into Dib. The cruiser cocked to the side.//  
  
Dib: Hey, watch it back there! Alright, from now on, there will be no more romance between any of you! //All of the Irkens looked at each other. They had been friends for as long as they can remember. Being "together" would just be too weird. Zim, however had fallen back asleep in the back of the cruiser.  
  
Lan: Zim has the right idea. I'm going to go to sleep. //In due time, Lan was asleep. Cleo and Chloe moved behind Ros and put one hand on one of her shoulders.//  
  
Chloe: C'mon, we weren't born yesterday.  
  
Cleo: You got that same glazed look every time you saw Red! //Ros blushed. (Okay, so maybe Ros DID have a little history with Red, but nothing major.)//  
  
Ros: WHAT?  
  
Cleo: You thought we didn't know. //She reached in her backpack and pulled out a mini laptop looking thing. Ros gasp.//  
  
Ros: My diary! I was wondering where that went! //Cleo opened it up and started to read the contents.//  
  
Cleo: Today, I met with the Tallest today to find out what occupation I would hold. I secretly wanted to be an Invader. If I could have, then I would have trained my hardest to be the top invader. I know that seeing Red again would be a dream come true, however, I'm just a messenger. The only way I could see Red again would be to get a parcel to deliver to him. Fat chance for that happening. I just want to look in Red's eyes again! //Chloe started laughing out loud.//  
  
Dib: What did I tell you about romance?  
  
Ros: But I don't like him anymore! He's like. a brother or something! That would be gross.  
  
Cleo: But the harsh fact is, you DID like him.  
  
Ros: I think the main accent is on the word "DID" as in past tense, as in all of that is in the PAST!  
  
Chloe: Man, no harm done. //Ros cringed and clenched her fist.// Besides, we'll drop it, kay? //Ros rolled her eyes.//  
  
Cleo: Besides, everyone knows Purple's the cute one. //In the meantime, Dib is going crazy in the front seat trying to ignore them.//  
  
//Now, to Red and Purple.//  
  
Purple: How long is it gonna take?  
  
Red: Like I know. //He looked out the window. The cruiser was on autopilot.// we don't even know where she is.  
  
Dir: I do! //Red and Purple looked at her suspiciously.//  
  
Purple: .How?  
  
Dir: Her backpack thingy! It has a tracky devicy thingy on it! I can follow it!  
  
Red: Then do it. //Dir's eyes turned dark purple again. She jumped onto the drivers seat and handed the cruiser like a pro.//  
  
Purple: Are you sure it's safe to let her drive?  
  
Red: We'll find out soon enough.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
  
  
Our story continues as.  
  
//Ros just finished a very embarrassing conversation with Cleo and Chloe about her past crush with Red. In the meantime, Red and Purple are hot on Ros's trail. (Today, just for a little change of pace, we'll start with the Tallest.)//  
  
Red: How much longer do you think it'll be?  
  
Purple: Who knows. Dir?  
  
Dir: Approximate time: THREE hours and FORTY-SEVEN minutes!  
  
Purple: That answer your question?  
  
Red: I should hope so. //Red and Purple were watching the television. Dir was busy piloting the ship.//  
  
Dir: Danger! Danger!  
  
Red: What is it? //He was distracted by the TV. Purple turned around and looked out the windshield. Another voot cruiser was coming straight towards them. Purple and Red both got up and started tugging on the steering wheel in opposite directions.  
  
Purple: What do we do? //Red tugged on his side really hard, causing Purple to swing over the wheel and hit Red. However, they did dodge the voot cruiser. Red was pushed to the ground and got back up.//  
  
Red: What was a voot cruiser doing in the middle of nowhere?  
  
Purple: Don't worry about it. It could have been anyone.  
  
//On the voot cruiser the nearly hit Red and Purple.//  
  
Alien 3: What was a voot cruiser doing in the middle of nowhere?  
  
Alien 1: //He had a really wimpy sounding voice.// It could have been anyone, sir.  
  
Alien 3: They had better watch their backs!  
  
Alien 2: Sir, we don't have time to turn around. We are scheduled to reach the Massive in two days, sir.  
  
Alien 3: Okay, okay, maybe next time, then.  
  
Alien 2: Sure. //A beeping sound came from the computer.//  
  
Alien 1: Sir, the transmission is ready to go on in five minutes. Do you have your speech ready?  
  
Alien 3: Speech? //Alien 1 positions a camera in front of Alien 3.//  
  
Alien 1: Don't worry, I got it covered.  
  
Alien 3: Oh, good ,good.  
  
Alien 2: Airing in three, two, one! //He pointed at Alien 3, who started to read cue cards being held by Alien 1.//  
  
//Back with the group.//  
  
Cleo: Get your foot outta my eye!  
  
Chloe: As soon and take your elbow outta my rib! //It was time to go to sleep on the voot cruiser, but it wasn't that easy.//  
  
Zim: Can't you guys just shut up?  
  
Lan: It was your fault for sleeping all day! //All the sir units were sitting on top of everyone watching TV.//  
  
Ros: Can you please turn that thing off?  
  
Gir: But the monkey show comes on next!  
  
Dib: I can't concentrate with that stupid monkey growling in my ear. I want you to turn it off as soon as it comes on!  
  
Zak: Alright. //He began to reach up for the off button, but a familiar figure glowed on the set.//  
  
Zim: STOP THE CRUISER! //Dib, by instinct, brought the cruiser to a screeching halt. Everybody except Zim almost rammed into the windshield.//  
  
Chloe: ZIM! What's wrong? What would posses you to do that?  
  
Zim: Look! //He pointed to the screen that had Alien 3 speaking on it. You could see the enemies eyes drifting from left to right when he was reading his cue cards.//  
  
Alien: As ruler of planet. Gleech? Oh, oh, Glooch, home of incredible amounts of sticky stuff, will conquer the Irken Empire leaving all of their opponents at ease! There will be no more Purple! No more Red! And as an added bonus, I'll just go ahead and kill off the Invaders! //Zim gulped.// So remember, when you think of Irken oblideration, think JOE! //The transmission went out. There was a short pause before anyone started to talk again.//  
  
Dib: Joe?  
  
Cleo: Soon the entire Irken Empire will be at the mercy of. Joe? (FYI, Alien 3 has now been changed to Joe. I think I'll go ahead and name Alien 2 Bob, and Alien 1 Phil.)  
  
Chloe: You dragged us hundreds of light years away from home to battle some psycho name Joe.  
  
Lan: .And he's the leader of the planet of incredible amounts of sticky stuff?  
  
Zim: That's what he said.  
  
Dib: He sounded a little more aggressive the first time.  
  
Ros: Does it really matter? He means business and we gotta dish him some!  
  
Cleo: You know that made no sense what so ever?  
  
Ros: You know what? Shut up.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Our story continues as.  
  
//The group got another transmission from the infamous Joe. Red and Purple are just trying to survive the trip. We're gonna start with the group today.//  
  
Dib: Must. drive. //It's been almost three days since he's been able to sleep. It would be about 3 in the morning if he were on earth.//  
  
Zim: Hey. //Dib's head perked up.// Do you want me to drive? //Dib, being too sleepy to make any conscious decisions, nodded his head and fell off his seat. He landed on the ground and fell asleep. Zim sat on the seat and started to drive. Stars blurred by repitively. Zim threw his hands in the air after his first hour.// I just don't see how Dib does it! //Ros's eyes peeked open.//  
  
Ros: What is it now?  
  
Zim: This is just so boring. //Ros readjusted herself and sat next to Zim.//  
  
Ros: I'll keep you company. //Ros looked out the window with him.// Do you think we'll do it? //Zim's eyes widened.//  
  
Zim: WHAT?  
  
Ros: I just want to know if we can beat this "Joe" character. What if he's a lot hard than we expect. //There was a short pause.// What if one of us die?  
  
Zim: Now, I know for a fact that will never happen.  
  
Ros: What makes you so sure? What would happen I told you that I was going to die in two days by Joe.  
  
Zim: I'd answer that, but it wouldn't be appropriate. //Ros nodded as if she understood, then gave a little quizzical nod. Zim gave a small smirk.//  
  
Ros: You know, I won't even ask what you meant by that. //Zim laughed. A few more minutes passed of silence as the two gazed outside.//  
  
Zim: What would you do I were going to be killed in two days by Joe? //Ros gave a small laugh. She leaned over and whispered in Zim's non-existing ear. His eyes widened and he jumped away from her.// OH MY GOSH! //Ros laughed out loud.//  
  
Cleo: Shut up!  
  
Zim: You can't be serious! //Ros only laughed again and kissed him on the cheek.//  
  
Ros: I'm going back to sleep. //Zim watched as Ros huddled back to the pile of Irkens.//  
  
//Back to the Tallest.//  
  
Purple: I think there has to be something wrong. Ros can't be three days away.  
  
Dir: But she is! //Dir's head opened up and a screen came out. There were two blinking dots, on red and one purple.// See? She's three days away! //Red got up and looked at the screen. His jaw almost dropped.//  
  
Red: It says three HOURS you stupid robot! We probably passed her by now! Your tracking system is broken.  
  
Dir: Aww. //In the meantime, Red was going crazy.//  
  
Purple: How can her tracking device be broken? That SIR was practically brand new! You don't think.  
  
Red: It was most likely a malfunctioned one.  
  
Purple: It was a funnier idea when it was for Zim.  
  
Red: Everything that goes wrong is. Now, we have absolutely no idea where she is or where we are. What do we do now?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Our story continues as.  
  
//Ros practically just told Zim that she loved him. Red and Purple are now, officially hopelessly lost. Today, we begin with the group.//  
  
//Zim is still driving the voot cruiser. It's about four in the morning.//  
  
Zim: She said it. She actually said it. Or she said something not right, but still, it meant the same thing, right? //Zim was talking to himself still trying to contemplate what Ros told him. Lan's eye cracked open.//  
  
Lan: How come you're driving? //Zim stopped talking and turned around.//  
  
Zim: Dib was about to fall asleep so I took his spot.  
  
Lan: What were you talking about? //Zim shook his head.//  
  
Zim: Nothing. I was just talking to myself.  
  
Lan: Oh, alright. //He moved himself out from the bottom of the sleeping pile of aliens. Chloe let out a slight growl and Ros muttered something. Lan moved and sat next to Zim.// So, does this make you and Ros an official couple? //Zim's eyes widened.//  
  
Zim: A couple? We're just friends. As soon as this fiasco is over she'll probably go back to Purple.  
  
Lan: That's the biggest lie I've ever heard.  
  
Zim: What do you know?  
  
Lan: I know enough. I know exactly what she said earlier this morning. I know that you like her and she likes you. //Zim looked interested.//  
  
Zim: You know that for a fact?  
  
Lan: I know it for the truth, which is better than a fact. //His stomach growled.// When do you think we're gonna get something to eat?  
  
Zim: I dunno. I think there might be a restaurant just a few thousand miles from here. We should get there is a few minutes.  
  
Lan: That's a relief. //His stomach growled again. A few minutes later, they reached the restaurant. After waking everybody up, they went outside for the first time in a long while.//  
  
Ros: Zim, I don't mean to be rude or anything but, this is a hotel, not a restaurant.  
  
Zim: I know. There's a restaurant inside the hotel.  
  
Cleo: The Galactic Host? Zim, this is the crème de la crème! They wouldn't let just anyone eat here!  
  
Chloe: Especially at four in the morning!  
  
Zim: Don't worry, I have all of it covered!  
  
Dib: What do you have planned?  
  
//To the Tallest.//  
  
Purple: I don't like this. I don't this at all.  
  
Red: Quit whining!  
  
Purple: I can't help it! I don't like this idea of yours that Ros is gone! What if she wasn't gone! She could have been staggering around some other hallway or in a different room. She could be looking for us right now!  
  
Red: But we don't know that for sure.  
  
Purple: But we don't know that Ros being launched into space for sure, either! //Red began to get angry.//  
  
Red: //In an abnormally calm voice.// Fine. If you think Ros is safe on the Massive, how about YOU take us back?  
  
Purple: Fine, then! I will. //He pompassly marched to the control panel and looked around. He looked outside and then pressed a button. The cruiser suddenly shock violently.//  
  
Red: WHAT DID YOU DO! //The voot cruiser stopped shaking and a blue light flashed. A cup fell from the ceiling and into Red's hand. It was a margarita looking drink.// Hey, not bad. Press it again.  
  
Purple: You know what? I don't think our navigation controls are working.  
  
Red: Duh. It took you that long to figure it out? //Purple glared at him. Something caught his eye outside.//  
  
Purple: Hey, look at that. //Red glanced outside and noticed an oncoming planet. It had a tall building on it. It fancy flashing lights shown "THE GALACTIC HOST."//  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Our story continues as.  
  
//The group plus Red and Purple all find themselves at the same ritzy restaurant. I think I'll start with the group from now on.//  
  
Dib: You must be kidding.  
  
Zim: No, I'm no.  
  
Dib: You have to be.  
  
Zim: But, I'm not. //Dib stood in front of the voot cruiser parked behind the hotel/restaurant in an Irken costume. His face was plastered with green powder and his glasses were covered with red cellophane.//  
  
Dib: I feel stupid.  
  
Lan: YOU feel stupid? //Lan walked out of the voot cruiser. He had fake eyelashes taped to his eyes and his antennas were curled at the end.// I've never felt so hideous in my entire life.  
  
Ros: How is this supposed to make sense, anyways.  
  
Zim: The Galactic Host will never allow invaders, messengers and. humans to go in there. That's why I'm dressing us as. //He held out a picture.// The Irken Kibue family!  
  
Chloe: Who the heck are they?  
  
Zim: Only they third richest Irken family in the universe! Their father is supposedly a great, great, great, so and so forth grandson of the original Almighty Tallest.  
  
Chloe: Oh, now I think I've heard of them. Weren't they involved in that huge scandal-- //Zim covered up Chloe's mouth with his hand.//  
  
Zim: ANYWAYS, moving right along, I'm going to dress up as the son. //He pointed to a short Irken on the picture.// Dib, you'll be my brother. Lan will be the mother.  
  
Lan: How come I can't be the father?  
  
Zim: Because he was put into prison after the scandal. Cleo! //Cleo stuck her head out of the voot cruiser.//  
  
Cleo: I'm still prepping for the next victim! //Cleo was the one picking outfits and doing makeup.//  
  
Zim: You'll be the cousin.  
  
Cleo: Alright!  
  
Zim: Now, Ros, you will be sister and Chloe will be my other cousin. Alright, everybody got their parts? //Everybody stared at him with confused faces. Their costumes looked horrible and nothing like the Irkens in the picture.// Okay then. Cleo, you go on ahead.  
  
//Now, to the Tallest.//  
  
//Red and Purple were standing in the front of the restaurant.//  
  
Purple: Wanna eat.  
  
Red: We don't have any money.  
  
Purple: Do we really need it? //Purple strutted inside. Red looked interested and followed him. They went inside and was greeted by a snobby waiter.//  
  
Snobby Waiter: May I help you, sirs? //He eyed them suspiciously.//  
  
Purple: Um, sure. A table for three please. //The waiter leaned over and saw the small SIR unit.//  
  
Snobby Waiter: So sorry, but we simply cannot host any. Invader that comes in asking for a seat.  
  
Red: But we're not Invaders. We're the Almighty Tallest. //The waiter laughed.//  
  
Snobby Waiter: Oh yes, and what would the Almighty Tallest be doing with a SIR unit?  
  
Red: She isn't ours.  
  
Snobby waiter: She? I never knew that SIR units could be boys or girls. //Red looked nervously at Purple.//  
  
Purple: Look, what do we have to prove for you to know that we ARE the Tallest.  
  
Snobby Waiter: Let's see. Some identification would be nice. //Purple turned to Red.//  
  
Purple: ID. We've never had to carry ID before. //The waiter eyed them angrily.//  
  
Snobby Waiter: I'm very sorry sirs, but we simply do not have any room here for the likes of you. //Suddenly, another alien pushed the snobby waiter off his podium. She looked at them with happy eyes.//  
  
Waitress: I'm so sorry, my Tallest. //The waitress was obviously Irken. She was rather tall. She reached up to the Tallest's shoulders.// My name is Kai. I'll be you waiter and server this morning. Allow me to show you to your seats! //She took three menus and walked off. Purple nudged Red with his elbow. Red looked at him and Purple winked.//  
  
Red: What? //He pointed at Kai.// You don't think. NO! //Purple just laughed and followed Kai. Dir happily walked behind him and Red followed.//  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Our story continues as.  
  
//The group is about to execute a plan to get inside a fancy restaurant. Red and Purple just got their table.//  
  
Kai: Is a booth okay?  
  
Red: Sure, it's fine. //Red sat down on one side and Purple and Dir sat on the other.//  
  
Kai: Can I start you off with something to drink?  
  
Purple: Sure, I'll have.  
  
Dir: POOP CLASSIC!  
  
Purple: Um. sure. I'll have the same. //Kai turned to Red.//  
  
Kai: And you, sir?  
  
Red: Um. //He reached in his pocket and pulled out his margarita drink.// One of these would be nice. //He handed the cup to Kai. She looked at it strangely.//  
  
Kai: Oh, okay. I'll be back in a few minutes. //Kai left them and Purple turned to Red.//  
  
Purple: You have to be kidding me.  
  
Red: What?  
  
Purple: That's no way to flirt with a girl.  
  
Red: I wasn't even trying.  
  
Purple: Still, you don't give cute waitresses an old margarita drink!  
  
Red: But I liked it.  
  
Purple: You just don't get it. //Purple leaned on his arm on the table. He looked to the side.// Hey, check them out. //He pointed to the entrance. Red turned and looked, too. The group walked in with their bad disguises on. They were all nervous and whispering to each other.//  
  
Zim: Don't worry. I'll handle it. //He turned to se Kai standing on the podium looking down on them.  
  
Kai: Can I help you, sir? //Zim got nervous. He deepened his voice to make it sound more sophisticated.//  
  
Zim: Yes, we are here to fulfill the Kibue party reservation. //Her head perked up.//  
  
Kai: Oh, yes, Kibue. //She looked in the book that was on the podium.// We weren't expecting you until later. Right this way. //She grabbed some more menus and sat them at a table.//  
  
Cleo: Whoa. This is too fancy.  
  
Kai: Only the best for you! Have a seat and I'll be with you in a moment. //She walked back into the kitchen.//  
  
Red: So they're the Kibue's? //He observed them a little.// They seemed to have changed from the last time we met.  
  
Purple: We should go over and say hi.  
  
Red: Nah, they probably wouldn't care. Besides, we still need to place an order. //They both picked up menus and put them in front of their faces.//  
  
Chloe: There aren't very many people here as I thought. //She started to look around the room.//  
  
Ros: I know. //She looked at the Tallest, although she didn't know it was them since they had the menus in their faces. Although she did see Dir for a second.// Hey.  
  
Zim: What is it?  
  
Ros: I thought I saw my SIR unit. //Zim turned around and saw the Tallest's too, but he didn't know it was them.//  
  
Zim: I doubt it. Probably just some other robot. SIR units aren't allowed in here. It's a sign of an Invader. //Speaking on which, the other SIR units were having a blast in the voot cruiser. The siren was going off and lights were flashing. On the inside, music was playing really loud. The SIR units were all jumping on the control board. Some were watching TV.//  
  
Kir: Be quite, I'm watching my favorite show!  
  
Mir: MUFFINS! //She tackled Kir to the ground.//  
  
Gir: That's my favorite show.  
  
Zak: No, it's MY favorite show! //The craziness continued. However, back to Red and Purple.//  
  
Purple: Do it.  
  
Red: No.  
  
Purple: Do it.  
  
Red: No.  
  
Purple: I'll be your best friend!  
  
Red: You're my brother. You don't count.  
  
Purple: Oh, c'mon! Do it!  
  
Red: Why? What will I gain?  
  
Purple: A cute girlfriend.  
  
Red: But I don't need one!  
  
Purple: Sure you do. You're the "cool" Almighty Tallest. All you have to do is talk to her.  
  
Red: But I don't think she's. "cute."  
  
Purple: Of course you do! //Red gave a disgruntled sigh.// Oh! Here she comes! //Red's head popped up. Kai was coming back with their drinks.//  
  
Kai: Here you go guys. Oh, and I had the bartender make the drink for you! //She handed the margarita drink to Red and winked. Red nervously snapped back to Purple, who was just smiling.//  
  
Purple: //Under his breath.// So obvious.  
  
Kai: If you're ready, I'll go ahead and take your order. //Red looked like he was about to make a move on Kai until she moved in his direction.// Yes? What would you like?  
  
Red: I. I gotta go to the restroom. //He quickly ducked out and ran towards the men's room.//  
  
Kai: .Okay. Can I take your order, then sir? //She turned back around to see the table empty. Even Dir wasn't there. She turned back around and all she could see was the men's door swinging open.// What the? AURGH! //She put her hands on her waist and went to the table where the group was sitting.// Can I take your order now?  
  
Zim: Um, sure. //He stuck his head back in the menu. While they others were making their order, Red and Purple were in the middle of a heated conversation.//  
  
Purple: Is it REALLY that hard?  
  
Red: You're the one without a girlfriend!  
  
Purple: Wha. YOU don't even have a girlfriend!  
  
Red: Right. and I'm not looking for one.  
  
Dir: Oh. what's this? //Out of nowhere, there was a huge electric shock.// Ow. Whoa! What's that! //There was a minor explosion.//  
  
Purple: You know what? Fine. I'LL make her MY girlfriend and then you'll just be plain old SINGLE Almighty Tallest Red.  
  
Red: Does it look like I care? //Without even looking, Red grabbed Dir by the antennae and marched out of the restroom.// Hey. where did she go? //Purple walked up behind him.//  
  
Purple: What? //Meanwhile, in the kitchen.//  
  
Kai: I'm telling you, I don't know why I put up with this!  
  
Mab: Really? //Another guy Irken was working behind a stove. He was wearing relatively the same outfit as Kai.// I always thought the job fit you perfectly. //Kai jokingly shoved Mab's hat over her eyes.//  
  
Kai: Thank goodness MY shift is over. //She walked out of the kitchen into a dressing room. A tube came up similar to the one that Ros was in when she had her outfit changed. When the tube came up, the prist, clean outfit that she was wearing was changed with a black one. She was wearing a black shirt that went down to her thighs, and a black skirt that was covered up by it. There was a flap of fabric that came down in the front and the back of her legs (kinda like Tak's) and she was wearing dark purple steel-toed boots.// This whole "niceness" thing is really getting to me. //She walked up to a mirrior and took off her eyelashes. They were fake. She grabbed her antennaes and pulled them back so they didn't perk up. Mab walked in and watched.//  
  
Mab: At least the pay is good. You should be so lucky.  
  
Kai: Just as soon as I get the money for my own voot cruiser I'm gonna fix it up and see the sights. Make the universe my backyard. //It's obvious she's a little tomboyish.// There I only have two parties to serve, do you think you could handle them until they leave? They just need their food.  
  
Mab: I can do that.  
  
Kai: Great! Thanks! //She kissed him on the cheek.// I owe ya.  
  
Mab: You just paid me back. //Kai laughed.//  
  
Kai: Lover boy. I tell you what, I'll take over your next cooking shift.  
  
Mab: Suits me.  
  
Kai: Okay, bye! //Kai walked out and got in a taxi voot cruiser. She told him the coordinates for her home. While he was driving, she reached into her back pack and pulled out a small video phone. A picture of Joe appeared on it.// I'm on my way. I have some important information about the mission.  
  
Joe: Good.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Our story continues as.  
  
//Not much has happened with the group. Red and Purple are fighting about Kai, who is actually a bad guy.//  
  
Lan: It's been a while since we've seen our waitress. //Mab walked out of the kitchen with a tray full of food.//  
  
Mab: Hey everybody. Sorry, but Kai's shift ended so I'll be taking her spot. Here's your meal. //He passed out the food in front of everybody and left back into he kitchen. Everybody stared at their plates, and ultimately ended up switching with someone else who had their dish. Zim, Ros, and Chloe dug into their food taking no prisoners. Lan, Cleo, and Dib, however, took their time and actually cut their food before eating it.//  
  
Cleo: I didn't really like the look on Mab's face.  
  
Chloe: You know, you don't like a lot of things.  
  
Cleo: I mean it. There was something about that just seemed so. evilly.  
  
Zim: I think he seems nice.  
  
Cleo: You are so niave! //A few minutes passed when Mab came out with a ticket.//  
  
Mab: Will you be using cash or credit?  
  
Zim: Cash, thank you. //Mab nodded and walked back into the kitchen.//  
  
Ros: Jeez, Zim. I don't think I've ever heard you say "Thank you" and really mean it. What's up with that? //Chloe picked up the ticket and looked at it. She literally spit food out of her mouth.//  
  
Chloe: 250 DOLLARS! Zim, how do you expect we pay for this? My stupid soup cost me almost an arm and a leg! //Zim lowered her voice to a near whisper.//  
  
Zim: Don't worry about it. Go to the restroom and meet by the voot cruiser.  
  
Chloe: //Also whispering.// What?  
  
Zim: Just do it! //Chloe casually got up and looked around. Since it was still early in the morning there weren't very many people around. It seemed like she was about to go walking into the restroom, but she secretly slunk away towards the exit at the last minute.//  
  
Ros: WE'RE WALKING OUT? //Zim covered up Ros's mouth.//  
  
Zim: Either that or pay $50 for your sandwich. //Ros looked guilty. She looked to Cleo for help, but she only shrugged.//  
  
Ros: FINE! //Ros copied the same movements as Chloe and met her in the back parking lot where the voot cruiser was. Meanwhile, back in the restroom.//  
  
Purple: What do you mean she's gone? She was there just a second ago.  
  
Red: Duh, but she isn't there now.  
  
Purple: And why would you care? //Purple smirked at Red.//  
  
Red: Only because you do. //Purple rolled his eyes and peeked out the door.//  
  
Purple: Hey, the rich family's going away. //Red looked out the door, too and saw Zim, Cleo, Dib, and Lan sitting at the table. They saw Dib nod his head and walk out the door, too.//  
  
Red: If I didn't know any better, I'd say they're pulling a good old fashioned walk out.  
  
Purple: Nonsense. They're probably richer than we are. Maybe they came in different cruisers.  
  
Red: Maybe. //They poked their heads back inside.//  
  
Dir: I think I saw my master!  
  
Red: You've thought lots of things.  
  
Dir: I mean it. She was sitting with the Kibue family. //Red and Purple looked down on the little SIR unit. They noticed her eyes were dark purple.//  
  
Purple: She wasn't kidding. //Red and Purple banged though the door. Everybody looked up and saw them.//  
  
Cleo: SIRS? //At that time, Mab came out with drink refills. He dropped his tray.//  
  
Mab: The Tallest! What do I do? What do I do? //He reached into his apron pockets and felt around. He pulled out a gun. The Tallest were running towards the table, but a laser blocked them.//  
  
Red: WHOA! What was that? //He turned his head and saw Mab holding a laser gun shaking.//  
  
Mab: I'm serious! I'll do it! //Everybody froze. Mab walked up closer to the Tallest so that he wouldn't miss. His arms were still shaking violently.//  
  
Red: //Under his breath.// Purple. What's going on?  
  
Purple: //Under his breath as well.// I have NO idea. //Lan secretly got his video phone.//  
  
Lan: Hello, police? The Tallest are being held at gunpoint. No, I'm not kidding. They're at the Galac-- //Before he could udder another word, his phone was shot by the laser and disintegrated.//  
  
Mab: If anybody else has any bright ideas you'll have to answer to me! //Meanwhile, in the back parking lot.//  
  
Ros: What is taking them so long? It's been almost 15 minutes since I walked out.  
  
Chloe: Who knows, but we shouldn't go in. That could ruin the plan.  
  
Ros: But I'm getting tired of waiting. //The voot cruiser was still going crazy so they were afraid to go in it.//  
  
Chloe: Do you think anyone might notice us?  
  
Ros: I dunno. //She opened the back of the voot cruiser where the engine was and started toying with it.// I think I got it.  
  
Chloe: Hey, what's going on over there? //Ros stuck her head out of the engine. Her face was oily and scratched up.//  
  
Ros: Huh?  
  
Chloe: Over there. //Chloe pointed towards the side of the building. They could see Mab with a gun following the group plus the Tallest.// The Tallest are there, too. //Ros stood up interested.// It looks like he's taking them.  
  
Ros: HOSTAGE!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
Our story continues as.  
  
//SUSPENSE! Lan, Dib, Cleo, Zim, Red, and Purple have been taken hostage! Chloe and Ros are the only people who can help!//  
  
Ros: Oh, man.  
  
Chloe: What are we supposed to do? //Ros looked as a voot cruiser sped away with the group being held hostage inside.//  
  
Ros: We save them. //Meanwhile, there a an important meeting being held.//  
  
Kai: The reason I called this meeting is that I have important news to discuss about the Tallest's location. //Kai was standing in front of a large long table with a spotlight on her. On the opposite end there was Joe sitting down with a spotlight on him as well. Several other aliens were sitting along the edges of the table in shadows.// It seems that while I was continuing my job as a waitress at the Galactic Host, I ran into them ordering food there. They have been successfully taken hostage by our very own Agent Mab. They were accompanied by a small SIR unit. //A large screen fell behind her where a picture taken of Dir appeared. It seemed like it was taken secretly behind a plant.// We have proof that is reasonable to believe that this SIR unit belongs to one, Irken Messenger Ros, who was last seen accompanied by Irken Invader Zim, whom is one of the hostages taken. Ros, and another messenger accplice, Chloe, are both out there and are a reasonable enemy. We have the Tallest, their little friends, and all we need now is Ros. //A uniform picture of Ros appeared on the screen.// . and Chloe. //A picture of Chloe appeared on the screen as well.// So now, all we have left to do is to capture these two messengers and kill the Tallest and our plan will be completed! //Lights filled the room revealing that it was actually an indoor arena type room. There were actually hundreds of thousands of other aliens sitting in the stands.//  
  
Other Aliens: Down with the Tallest!  
  
Kai: The universe will no longer belong to them! The new universal leader will be JOE! //The crowd cheered even louder. Joe stood up and left the room followed by a few body gaurds and Kai. They went through a door and into another, smaller room.//  
  
Joe: They fell for it. //Joe and Kai gave each other a small high five. Now, back to Ros and Chloe.//  
  
Chloe: I'm not so sure about this. //Ros was in the drivers seat of Tak's voot cruiser. Chloe was sitting behind her looking at the controls. All of the SIR units were tied up in the back.//  
  
Ros: Neither am I. //She pressed a button and cruiser took off at warp speed in the same relative direction of the other one.//  
  
Chloe: Are you even sure we'll be able to follow them?  
  
Ros: Of course! Right, Gir?  
  
Gir: Yup! . Wait a minute. I dunno.  
  
Chloe: ROS!  
  
Ros: Oh well! //She started to go faster just to annoy her. Chloe screamed. Okay, now back to everybody's favorite hostages.//  
  
Zim: This is all your fault.  
  
Purple: How is it our fault?  
  
Zim: If you would have just stayed on the Massive so we could save you, then we could have just come on and go.  
  
Cleo: Zim, don't make such a big deal about this. There's a guy holding a gun to Purple's head sitting right next to you. //Indeed, Mab was sitting between Purple and Zim holding the gun to Purple's head.//  
  
Mab: Oh, no, please go on. I enjoy listening to these conversations.  
  
Lan: //Under his breath.// Sure you do.  
  
Mab: HEY! Who's the hostage? //A little slower like he was making fun of him.// Who's the hostage.  
  
Lan: I am.  
  
Mab: Good.  
  
Cleo: Why do you want with us anyways?  
  
Mab: You know, I don't know. But you're associated with the Tallest, so I just decided to have you guys tag along. //Dib, on the other hand, was interviewing Red.//  
  
Dib: So, you are the leader of a major alien race. How does it feel?  
  
Red: It feels okay. I like the power. It's nice to boss people around, you know?  
  
Dib: Sure. Now, do you have any plans for the future?  
  
Red: As a matter of fact, after we complete operation Impending Doom II, Purple and I plan to take over our own sub-universes. I'm gonna take over the north side while he gets the south side.  
  
Dib: Really?  
  
Red: Yup! That is, if we get out of this.  
  
Dib: That sounds reasonable. Do you plan to at earth to your collection of planets in operation Impending Doom II?  
  
Red: I suppose it depends. We usually like to take over planets with a good defenceve force or maybe one that has good artillery. As much as we know, earth shows none of these.  
  
Dib: Interesting. //Dib wrote this down in a notebook. Meanwhile, Cleo and Mab were having their own conversation.//  
  
Cleo: So, you're working with Joe?  
  
Mab: Yeah.  
  
Cleo: And so is Kai?  
  
Mab: Yup. She's probably my best friend.  
  
Cleo: A really good friend?  
  
Mab: Yeah. She introduced me to Joe. She's actually pretty nice to be a bad guy.  
  
Cleo: Really?  
  
Mab: Yeah, although she pretends to be evil a lot. I don't really like the whole evil thing, though.  
  
Cleo: Then why do you take people hostage?  
  
Mab: Because she told me too.  
  
Cleo: And you just do whatever she wants you to do?  
  
Mab: That's about the size of it.  
  
Cleo: Cool. So, you would be considered a bad good guy.  
  
Mab: I guess. You're making my head hurt.  
  
Cleo: Do you like to take people hostage?  
  
Mab: No.  
  
Cleo: So you just do it to get attention from Kai.  
  
Mab: I guess. //He lowered his gun from Purple's head, who was still arguing with Zim.//  
  
Cleo: I think I can help. Give me the gun.  
  
Mab: But.  
  
Cleo: GIVE IT TO ME!  
  
Mab: .yes ma'am. //He handed the gun to Cleo who shoved it in her backpack.//  
  
Cleo: Now that I have conquered the side of evil and you are now on our side, I suggest that you take us to Joe so we can destroy him and all of his little minions of death.  
  
Mab: Um, okay.  
  
Purple: She's a real take charge type of girl isn't she? //Zim nodded.//  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
Our story continues as.  
  
//Evil plots to capture Ros and Chloe are being. plotted. Cleo just talked Mab out of the "Dark Side." We start with the group.//  
  
Zim: How do you pilot this thing?  
  
Cleo: Like I know, just. make it work! //Zim looked at the control board nervously. Purple walked up behind him.//  
  
Purple: Hey, a purple one! //He clicked a purple lever that was dusty and sitting in the corner.//  
  
Mab: You didn't actually touch that, did you?  
  
Purple: So?  
  
Mab: That puts us on a collision course with the nearest living life form. //There was a short pause to let them soak in this piece of knowledge.//  
  
Cleo: .WHAT?  
  
Lan: What do you even have that lever? //(A little Emperor's New Groove reference, there.)//  
  
Mab: I kept getting lost and it was supposed to help me find someone for directions. //Cleo looked at Lan nervously.//  
  
Lan: Okay, lemme see this. //He shoved Zim off of the chair and took control. First, he clicked the purple lever back to the way it was. He grabbed the joystick and pulled it so that the voot cruiser turned around.//  
  
Mab: Where are you taking us?  
  
Lan: Back to the hotel so we can get Chloe and Ros.  
  
Mab: That wouldn't be a very good idea.  
  
Cleo: Why? Why does every plan we come up with have to backfire? Is Chloe safe?  
  
Mab: I suppose it depends. //A beep came from Mab's wrist. He pulled back his sleeve and revealed wrist watch communicator. Kai appeared on it.//  
  
Kai: Mab, do you have the Tallest at hand?  
  
Mab: Um, yeah. There over there. //He showed Purple by the control board and Red talking to Dib. Kai rubbed one of her temples.//  
  
Kai: Mab, tell me. WHY is Almighty Tallest Purple driving the ship?  
  
Mab: We're friends now!  
  
Kai: Friends?  
  
Mab: Yup! //Mab isn't the smartest of Irkens.//  
  
Kai: You can't be friends with enemy.  
  
Mab: Oh, but you're the enemy.  
  
Kai: We are trying to kill the Tallest so that we can have universal peace! No more conquered planets! No more fighting! Isn't that what you want?  
  
Mab: That is not what you told me. You said that after you killed the Tallest that Joe would-  
  
Kai: Enough! Forget it! I always knew you were a weakling! Goodbye! //The little screen went blank.//  
  
Mab: Huh, that was depressing.  
  
Red: What's with all this talk about killing us?  
  
Cleo: So, Kai is one of your leaders?  
  
Mab: Of sorts. She was also sort of my girlfriend.  
  
Lan: You don't seem that depressed.  
  
Mab: It's okay, I never really liked her anyways. Anyways, now that it's later in the morning, there will be more people working at the restaurant. Almost everyone there is an employee for Joe.  
  
Zim: So it's a hit man bar. I've heard of those.  
  
Mab: Not the friendliest of places. Anyways, if your little girlfriend's smart, she would have left by now. //Cleo laughed.//  
  
Cleo: I KNEW it! //Mab looked at her weird.//  
  
Mab: Anyways, she could be anywhere now.  
  
Zim: Great. We don't have the time to go and find her again. //Okay, enough about them, back to Kai and Joe!//  
  
//Kai hung up the video phone. Joe walked into the room.//  
  
Joe: So, what did he say?  
  
Kai: He's on their side, now. Can you believe it? He successfully took them hostage and then he practically released them!  
  
Joe: You can't expect everything to go perfectly. Beside, the Tallest's power is in the people. After we take over the massive, the Tallest will have nothing to gain. Besides, what can eight measly Irkens do? //Back to Chloe and Ros.//  
  
Zak: Can I drive?  
  
Ros: No.  
  
Zak: Pretty please?  
  
Ros: No.  
  
Zak: With a cherry on top?  
  
Ros: No. //Zak walked away all sad like. Chloe was asleep in a mass pile of SIR units.// Hey, wake up! //Chloe snorted and woke up.//  
  
Chloe: What?  
  
Ros: I think I found a docking ship. //She pointed to a ship that must have ten time larger than the Massive.//  
  
Chloe: It's huge! //They flew up, parked, and got out. There were all different kinds of aliens walking around. None seemed to notice them which was strange since there were four SIR units following them.//  
  
Ros: If we can find a help desk, then they might be able to track down Zim for us. //Chloe stopped walking.// What is it?  
  
Chloe: I don't think it's going to be that easy. //She pointed to a "Wanted" sign that had pictures of Zim, Ros, Cleo, Chloe, Red, Purple, Lan, Mab, and even Dib.//  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Our story continues as.  
  
//The hostages are no longer hostages. Chloe and Ros are in the top 10 most wanted list.//  
  
Ros: I don't get it? Why would we be on a wanted pamphlet?  
  
Chloe: Not just on a pamphlet, everywhere! //Ros looked up. There was a huge computer screen in the lobby with the same pictures on it. Everywhere you looked you could see it.//  
  
Ros: But we didn't do anything.  
  
Chloe: Look at everyone. They all seem like shady characters. //Indeed, everybody walking around had dark eyes wearing dark clothes. On a speaker, an announcer began to speak.//  
  
Announcer: Attention. Attention. All personnel please report to the auditorium for a mandatory meeting. That is all. //There was some static and the lobby was back to normal. All the aliens started to head towards doors on the inside walls of the lobby room.//  
  
Chloe: Are we authorized personnel?  
  
Ros: We are today. //They snuck into a group of aliens and crept into the auditorium. The same table stood in the middle. Ros and Chloe took seats in the back of the arena while everybody else fill up the seats in the back.. A door banged open and Kai and Joe walked out.//  
  
Kai: Everyone, this is not a drill. The Tallest are in captivity, however the idiot Agent Mab is a traitor to us! He switched to the Tallest's side! //The booed and hissed. Chloe looked at Ros nervously.// Now, the Tallest are well aware of our plot, so, thanks to the ingenious of Joe, we have a new plan! //The crowd cheered. Ros turned to Chloe.//  
  
Ros: Record this. //Chloe nodded. A robot arm came out of her backpack with a microphone attached to it. A small red light glared from the microphone.//  
  
Kai: It has come to our attention that the Tallest's strength is in the Irkens. I know that there are some Irken Agents in here, so I want you to pay special attention. You will be sent on a special mission. Using the resources on planet Glooch, we will equip all Irkens with sticky stuff that you will use to cover the Massive's engines. You will do it when they are taking over Vort. They will be close to the planet then. Killing the engines will kill all the Irkens on board. It will be a sacrifice, but I know you will be willing to do this for the good of freedom! //The crowd cheered again. Ros and Chloe exchanged nervous glances.//  
  
Ros: //Whispering.// We should get out of her while we still can. //Chloe nodded in agreement. They snuck out of their seats but were stopped by another alien. It was an Irken boy, a whole lot younger than Ros and Chloe.//  
  
Boy: You're Irken, right?  
  
Ros: Who wants to know?  
  
Boy: You have to stay here so you can suit up. You can't leave now. //Other aliens started to get up and leave. Leaving only the green Irkens. The boy got up and grabbed Chloe's hand.// C'mon! This should be cool! //All of the Irkens stood up and moved towards the center to get equipped with the goo. There was a line being formed that the boy dragged them in.// You know, you two look familiar. //Ros's jaw dropped. Chloe was speechless.// You look like my friend! //Chloe looked at Ros and noticed she was still wearing the costumes from going to the restaurant.// What's with all the SIR units? Did you use to work for the Tallest? //Ros looked down and saw the four little SIR units looking up at her with the same goofy smile.//  
  
Ros: We USED to.  
  
Boy: That's good. The Tallest are evil beings!  
  
Chloe: Evil? Thought they were cu-- //Ros kicked her in the shin.// HEY! //The boy laughed.//  
  
Boy: You guys are funny.  
  
Ros: So, is Joe your leader? //The boy nodded.//  
  
Boy: I used to serve for the Tallest, too. I was going to be an Invader, but I didn't want to be. They wouldn't let me change my occupation, though, so I decided to come here!  
  
Chloe: Just because you became an Invader? I would have killed to be an-- //Ros kicked her again.// Will you stop that, please? //She stared at Ros who just winked at her. Chloe nodded and winked back.//  
  
Ros: You know, I was going to be an Invader as well, but I didn't want to be one. I would have rather been a messenger. //Ros smiled and Chloe was about to burst out laughing.//  
  
Boy: I wanted to be a messenger, too, because you still get a cool SIR unit and not do half the work!  
  
Chloe: The reason we have these guys with us is because we have to hold onto them for friends. They should have been here by now. I guess they ran late.  
  
Boy: Who are your friends? //Ros hesitated.//  
  
Ros: Uh, Miz, Olec, and Nal. The one with the green eyes belongs to me.  
  
SIRs: HI!!! //The boy laughed again.//  
  
Boy: Who are you? I don't remember seeing you around?  
  
Chloe: I'm Ecleo, and this is my friend, Sor.  
  
Boy: That's a weird name. Does anybody ever make fun of you?  
  
Ros: No, because they know better. //She looked at Chloe angrily. Now, back to the hostages.//  
  
Cleo: So where do we go from here?  
  
Mab: To the Enormous. It's the name of our ship slash docking system slash football arena slash living unit.  
  
Red: Wow. That's a lot. //Zim nodded.//  
  
Lan: What are we to expect when we get there.  
  
Mab: I dunno. A lot of aliens talking trash about the Tallest. Who knows what happened after this whole hostage thing.  
  
Purple: I wanna go back home.  
  
Mab: Not a good idea. Chances are that's where they're going to hit first. It wouldn't be safe.  
  
Cleo: But we have to warn the other Irkens.  
  
Zim: But who do we call? //Everybody was clueless. Red stood up and stared into nothingness.//  
  
Red: .I know.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
  
  
Our story continues as.  
  
//Red has an idea! That pretty much explains most of it. Ros and Chloe have accidentally landed on the enemy ship and are about to leave to sabotage the Massive. Today, we begin on a different note.//  
  
//A small Irken sat in her shelter unit. She had her eyes closed and was listening to music on headphones that you could hear coming out. She nodded her head to the beat of the guitar solo while leaning on a chair with her feet propped up on her desk. As her head move, small bells that were tied on to her antennas jingled along with the music. A bright red light flashing in the corner of her room caught her attention. She opened her eyes to reveal that they were black, but she was probably as nice as ever. Most Irkens were intimidated by her because of her dark appearance, but she didn't mind. She liked the power. She reached across her desk and pressed a button on the corner of her video phone.//  
  
DJ: What's your name and state your problem, please. //She didn't bother looking at the screen because she had so the person talking wouldn't be able to see her, but she could see them. DJ was a Helper. A person that higher ranking Irkens call for help. He despised her job, but on special occasions the Tallest would call. She was still listening to her music, not listening to what the person would have to say. A few moments passed when she nodded her head.// Yeah, I would just follow your heart. Do what you think is best.// She reached behind her chair and pulled out a guitar. DJ stood on her chair and started playing in without the amp on. She began to mock the band playing on her headphones when she decided to open her eyes, and to her surprise, she saw Red on the screen looking angrily at her. Her eyes opened up wide.// MY TALLEST! //She fell off her chair in shock and popped back up without her guitar or headphones.// Uh, how can I help you today?  
  
Red: We need your help.  
  
DJ: MY help, sir?  
  
Red: Yes. I want you to issue an alert across the Massive. It is expected that enemy Irkens are coming to mess with it's engines. I want beefed up security on all entrances.  
  
DJ: Yes sir!  
  
Red: Thank you. Now get to it!  
  
DJ: Do you mind if I ask a quicky question?  
  
Red: What?  
  
DJ: How did you know it was me?  
  
Red: MY video phone always shows who I'm calling.  
  
DJ: Oh. //She blushed.// Okay. //Red hung up. The little Irken dashed away from her and to a dusty control panel in the corner. There was a microphone on it and she grabbed it while with her other hand she used her other hand to flick the one switch. A small red light glowed in the corner.// ATTENTION EVERYONE! This is your favorite DJ, DJ making a special appearance on the emergency speaker system. An issued alert as been made by the Almighty Tallest stating that all guards must protect all entrances into the Massive. A suspected enemy Irken attack is suspected. All Irkens be on alert! //Meanwhile, back on the Enormous.//  
  
Chloe: I don't think I've been this nervous since the occupation assigning.  
  
Ros: Don't worry about it. You're a good actor, right?  
  
Chloe: NO!  
  
Ros: Then just. play along. //Chloe was next in line followed by Ros. The boy Irken had just got equipped with his goo and left on an enemy ship. Kai stood at the front of the line issuing it out.//  
  
Kai: Next! //Chloe froze. Ros pushed her and she stumbled before Kai. She looked at her wickedly.// I feel like I've seen you before. //Chloe remembered that they were still in their costumes. Kai was their waitress. She shrugged and handed Chloe a backpack that was filled with goo. It had a nozzle coming out of it. Chloe took it and walked towards a new enemy ship that had opened up. Ros stepped up boldly.// You also look familiar, smeet. //Kai handed her a goo pack, too. Ros ran to the ship and up the ramp where she saw Chloe cowering in the corner.//  
  
Ros: You have NOTHING to worry about. Just play along and everything will be okay. //The ship was large and dark. It was one big room with benches all along the edges. More Irkens come in and sit down next to them. Okay, we now have to go to the hostages now.//  
  
Red: That was odd. //He clicked a button that ended the transmission with DJ.//  
  
Cleo: So is everything taken care of back on the Massive.  
  
Red: It should be.  
  
Zim: Now, where do we go from here? //There was a short pause.//  
  
Mab: The Enormous.  
  
Lan: Why? Isn't that the enemy ship?  
  
Mab: I know, but since most of the Elite is traveling to the Massive, then the Enormous has serious left its guard down. We should be able to get there and hide you until this battle is over.  
  
Cleo: That sounds like a plan.  
  
Lan: It's our only choice.  
  
Zim: Do you even know how to get there? //Mab nodded and took control of the voot cruiser.//  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Our story continues as.  
  
//Ros and Chloe are on their way to sabotage the Massive! (Not a purpose, of course.) And the hostages who are hostages no more, are on their way to the Enormous to hide. Now, we begin with Ros and Chloe.//  
  
//Chloe was still cowering in the corner the ship had taken off and was filled with enemy Irkens in the shadows staring at them strangely. All you could see were their eyes.//  
  
Ros: //Whispering.// Shape up or else they'll expect something.  
  
Chloe: I don't care. I just want to be a messenger again! Leave a normal life! //An Irken stepped out of the shadows and into the light. It was Kai.//  
  
Kai: Now I remember where I saw you before. You were with that table I had to wait.  
  
Ros: No we aren't.  
  
Kai: Yes you are! //She walked around them in small circles threateningly.// Pathetically small, uptight, brave, and yet clumsy to a point. You must be the good Irken Messenger Rossy. //Ros cringed and glared at her with hate. Chloe whimpered.// Oh, yes. The weak, annoying, and also small Chloe. I remember both of you now. //The dark eye glared upon them with an even darker hate. Chloe started to breath heavily. Her picture started fuzz and everything went dark. Now, ending this cliffhanger we begin another.//  
  
Red: Are we there yet?  
  
Cleo: No.  
  
Red: Are we there yet?  
  
Cleo: No.  
  
Red: Are we there yet?  
  
Mab: WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY? //Mab was sweating in the front seat. The questioning had been going on for the past 10 minutes.//  
  
Zim: What's wrong with you? //Mab pointed to a distant star.//  
  
Mab: That's home. We're really close now. We should get there in a few minutes. //Lan held his breath. Now, we change the scene to the Massive. The announcement has just been made. The Irken military guards have surrounded every opening. On the inside, most of the Irkens were going crazy.//  
  
Irken: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! //There was a small courtyard where a lot of the guards were located to make sure none of them snuck through the opening there. With all the Irkens running around, there was one that seemed quite content where she was, which was asleep on a bench or a picnic table. She was sporting a light blue uniform which clashed with everything else that was maroon an purple. Her eyes slowly blinked open. They were a pinkish hue that was different from most red eyes.//  
  
Mia: What on Irk is going on? Why is everyone so loud? //The Irken that was yelling before ran up to her.//  
  
Irken: WE'RE DOOMED! DOOMED!!! //She stared at him blankly. DJ's voice was carried through the speakers.//  
  
DJ: Everyone please calm down! Go to your shelter unit as fast as possible and stay there until further notice! //Mai got up and walked down the hall way that her room was in.  
  
Mia: Maybe someone else can help. //In the hallway, only a few Irkens were in there.// Strange. Usually there are tons of Irkens in here. //She continued walking she noticed more and more Irkens marching with backpacks filled with green liquid. She turned back and noticed it was a gooey substance.// Odd. //She turned around. And stopped because she was about run into another Irken. The Irken smiled evilly.//  
  
Irken: Surprise. //He lifted up the hose and squirted the goo over Mai. She shifted violently in the blob she was trapped in until it froze solid. She could still see, but everything was green.//  
  
Mai: ::WHAT is going on!:: //Her heart paced as she saw more evil Irkens walking down the hallway laughing a her. At the angle she was at, she could still see the courtyard. Every Irken that was in there before was in there before was frozen like her, even the guards. We switch to Ros again.//  
  
Ros: What do you want with us?  
  
Kai: We want nothing. We have just come to realize that you are friends with the Tallest. And any friend of the Tallest is an enemy to us.  
  
Ros: Then what are you going to do with us? //Kai chuckled.//  
  
Kai: I don't know yet. //She cocked her head to the side.// What do you think?  
  
Bad Irken: Melt their brains out!  
  
Other Bad Irken: Hang them by their antennas!  
  
Another Bad Irken: Launch them into space!  
  
Kai: That sounds like an excellent idea! //A few minutes must have past, because the next scene shows the two of them floating in space while the enemy ship flew away. Ros shook Chloe violently.//  
  
Ros: Wake up! You can't put your helmet on if you're asleep! //Which is true, because Irkens can't put their helmets on physically (reference to "Planet Jackers") Ros looked around. The Enormous was still pretty close. She squirmed over to the ship while holding on to Chloe's collar.// Why do you have to be so heavy? //She continued to squirm as a voot cruiser spun by. Nearly missing her.// HEY! Why don't you watch where you're going? //Back to the others.//  
  
Zim: THAT'S the Enormous? It's massive!  
  
Red: Are you kidding? It's bigger than the Massive!  
  
Mab: I think I saw the last ship carrying the Irkens come by. It should be safe.  
  
Cleo: I think I saw something back there. //She was looking out the window.//  
  
Mab: Probably just trash. We're going to be reaching the docking system soon, so watch out. //Mab landed the voot cruiser diligently. The eight of them hopped out and walked down an empty parking deck.//  
  
Dib: I guess this isn't the most popular place to hang out. //They continued walking until something caught Dib's eye.// Hey, that's Tak's voot cruiser!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Our story continues as.  
  
//Ros is lost in space with an unconscious Chloe. They others have just landed on the Enormous and are trying to hide the Tallest. Dib has just been reunited with Tak's voot cruiser. I think I'll start with the others.//  
  
Purple: Where do we go from here?  
  
Mab: There's a costume hall right inside. It should help if we get you two in disguises.  
  
Cleo: More disguises?  
  
Lan: We have been through heck and back going through different outfits and I am sick and tired of being a girl! //Everyone stared at him weird. Lan sat back down.//  
  
Mab: Anyways, the costumes are just for the Tallest. They need to be protected the most.  
  
Red: That's logical. //They walked inside and snuck into a room where tons of clothes were hanging on hangers. Red and Purple started to pick some outfits out.// I like this one! //Red held up a bright blue robe like thing that looked hideous. Cleo rolled her eyes and sat on a cushioned bench. She stared out the window until she felt the cushion on her seat bench shift. She sighed.//  
  
Cleo: Lan, I don't have time for-- //She turned around and saw Purple sitting next to her looking down on her. She stopped talking.//  
  
Purple: Are you okay?  
  
Cleo: Fine. Just fine. //Purple nodded.//  
  
Purple: I just noticed you always seemed like you were annoyed at me or something.  
  
Cleo: NO! Uh, I mean, not at all. Why would I be?  
  
Purple: I dunno. Because I say stupid things? //Cleo laughed nervously.// Huh, someone actually thought I was funny. That's a change of pace. //Cleo laughed again.//  
  
Cleo: You are funny. You always have been.  
  
Purple: Really? I always thought it was Red. //He pointed to Red strutting out of the dressing room wearing the blue robe. It had a long, feather collar and he looked like an idiot. Zim, Lan, and Dib stood around him laughing. Red seemed to like the attention as he grabbed another horrible outfit and ran back into the dressing room.// Sometimes I worry about him. //Mab walked out of a group of clothes and tripped on a black sheet. He fell to the ground and got tangled in it. He got back up and picked up a somewhat less hideous purple. thing. He walked up to Purple causing a shadow to fall over him. Purple looked up and saw him.//  
  
Mab: Almighty Tallest Purple, your time has come. //Purple got up and grabbed the outfit ran away from Mab (if you couldn't tell, Mab accidentally dressed up like the Grim Reaper).// Uh, Cleo. //Cleo did answer since she was distracted by Purple.// Cleo! //She snapped back to attention.// Can you help?  
  
Cleo: Oh! Right. //She started to unwrap Mab from the black fabric. Now, we go to the Massive.//  
  
//Everyone was in panic, at least those who weren't frozen. DJ was looking out her window seeing all of this panic.//  
  
DJ: This cannot be happening! //From her view, she could see the entrance to the engine rooms. The evil Irkens were breaking down the door.// Oh no. //She grabbed a black coat off her coat rack and ran out the door. Now, we switch to Ros and Chloe.//  
  
Ros: C'mon! There has to be a faster way to get there! //She was still swimming in space trying to get to the Enormous, which was still extremely close. She suddenly started to feel a pull.// Oh no. //She turned around and tried to swim away. The Enormous was pulling her in.// This can't be good. //She got sucked in and was flung against the walkway by Tak's voot cruiser. She got up and looked around. Chloe landed a few feet away from her. She ran up to her just in time to see her eyes open.// Hey, you're alive!  
  
Chloe: What happened. I feel like I got hit in the head with a brick. And I know I wasn't at the bar last night. //She looked around.// Hey, we're where we started. //Chloe pointed towards the voot cruiser.//  
  
Ros: This is perfect! We can use the cruiser to fly to the Massive and try to protect it!  
  
Chloe: Do we have to go now? //She rubbed the back of her head and looked around.// There's a door inside. Can't we just go in for a second? //Ros sighed and glanced back at the voot cruiser.//  
  
Ros: Fine. //She helped Chloe up and walked into the building.// There aren't very many people around. //She looked around the huge lobby which seemed to be shut down for the time being. A door banged open. Ros turned around and saw two huge aliens staring at her and Chloe. They kind of looked like Joe's species except taller. She didn't know that they were Red and Purple.//  
  
Purple: What are you doing here?  
  
Ros: I. I. I was. //Red lifted his mask.//  
  
Red: Ros? Chloe?  
  
Chloe: Huh? //She gasped.// RED!  
  
Purple: Oh my gosh. What are you doing here? Where did you come from?  
  
Chloe: I don't know. //She rubbed her head again. The Tallest walked up to them.//  
  
Purple: What's wrong?  
  
Chloe: I blacked out who knows how long ago and my head is literally killing me? //Red looked at her head.//  
  
Red: That happened to me once when I ate too much chocolate. You'll be fine tomorrow.  
  
Chloe: Really?  
  
Red: Yeah. You should be alright. //He patted her on the head. It hurt like heck but she didn't care. Mab stuck his head out of the door.//  
  
Mab: My Tallest, you have to stay inside! //He saw Ros and Chloe.// Oh my gosh. //Zim walked out.//  
  
Zim: What's going on?  
  
Ros: ZIM! //Before Zim knew what happened, he was tackled to the ground again.//  
  
Zim: This is familiar. //Ros laughed and got up. Zim reached up and Ros helped him up.// You have to find a less painful way to get my attention. //Lan and Cleo walked out of the room.//  
  
Cleo: Chloe! I never thought I'd see you again! //They shared a hug.//  
  
Zim: This is perfect! We're together again and now we can bring some doomed upon some doomed Irkens. //They could here a small cough. They all turned around and saw Dib leaning against the doorway.//  
  
Dib: I hate to disappoint you, but there is some evil Irken scum that needs to be eradicated.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Our story continues as.  
  
//The group has just been reunited. The Massive is in panic. Now what?//  
  
Ros: Aww, do we have to go now? //She had her arm around Zim, who at the moment seemed a little uncomfortable.//  
  
Chloe: You're the one who wanted to leave without going inside in the first place. //Ros glared at Chloe, who laughed.//  
  
Lan: We really should move out now. We don't have much time. //They walked outside where they saw the two voot cruisers.//  
  
Cleo: Which one do we pick?  
  
Dib: Tak's voot cruiser. It's faster.  
  
Mab: No way, humanoid! Mine can fit everybody. //They all stare at the different choices for a moment. The next scene shows all of them crammed into Tak's voot cruiser. They really are severely squished.//  
  
Dib: I knew you'd see it my way. //The others groaned. Now, to the Massive!//  
  
//DJ walked down an empty hallway staying on super alert. She turned a corner and ran into a frozen Irken. She gasped and then took a closer look at it. It wasn't like most of the other frozen Irkens she had run into. She took a closer look. Mia glared at her intently.//  
  
DJ: You can see me? //The look on Mia's face told her that she could. All of the other Irkens still had the same look on their face when they were frozen, but Mia actually looked like she was still conscious.// Don't worry. I'll. I'll get you out. //She walked around her and started banging on the blob that enclosed her. The green crust fell off by crumbs, but it was getting her nowhere. DJ went as far scratching the blob but it still would work. She was beginning to get irritated.// Alright, that's it! //She kicked the blob and a huge cracked went down the middle.// Hey. //She then punched in really hard and the blob exploded. Mia fell to the ground gasping for air.//  
  
Mia: Oh //gasp// my //gasp// goodness. That thing //She pointed to the remnants of the green capsule// put me through the worst day of my life! //She was about to maul a rather big chunk left behind but DJ stopped her.//  
  
DJ: Hold it, hold it. Save it for the Irkens. Follow me. //The two snuck down the hallway and into the entrance to the courtyard. There were some evil Irkens on patrol, but they managed to sneak by them. There was a hallway next to the engine room that was small and empty. It had a small door at the end of it. They stopped the moment they heard voices coming from the courtyard.//  
  
Kai: How is the work doing on the main engine core?  
  
Irken: It is doing well. As an added bonus, we have a team that is melting down the operating system to the main computers.  
  
Kai: Excellent. We're ahead of schedule. //DJ and Mia ran into the small door that ended up leading to a huge room. There was almost nothing in there except for a video phone and a small computer. It was the room that Ros liked to be in and fix things.//  
  
DJ: We should phone Red.  
  
Mia: Red? Like in, Almighty Tallest Red?  
  
DJ: Do YOU know any other Red's? //She ran up to the phone and dialed. Back to the cramped voot cruiser.//  
  
Zim: What is that hideous beeping sound?  
  
Purple: It's Red's stupid wrist phone. You HAD to get that installed, didn't you?  
  
Red: Hey! You got one, too. I can't reach it! //Red tried to reach the button to answer his phone, but it was so cramped that he couldn't reach it.//  
  
Chloe: Let me get it. //She pressed the button and a screen popped up. Red managed to get his arm up so his face on the screen.//  
  
Red: Yeah, what is it? OH! DJ, what's up?  
  
DJ: Those stupid Irkens that you said would come are here! They've already began their invasion and have capture more than half of us! You need to come back now!  
  
Red: We're on our way. We should get there in a few hours. //The lights where DJ and Mia stood flickered.//  
  
DJ: I don't think it's going to wait that long. Can't you-- //The door banged open and two dark Irkens marched in. Both screens on went blank.// What happened? //A blue and red message flashed on the screen that read "COMPUTER SYSTEMS DOWN." They turn around and see the Irkens. Okay, we are going to the group now.//  
  
Lan: What happened?  
  
Red: I dunno. Must have been a bad connection.  
  
Cleo: That happened to me all the time.  
  
Dib: I think I'll follow her advice and move faster. //Dib reached for the hyper speed button.//  
  
Zim: Please don't. //It was too late. Dib pressed the button and they started going so fast that they were pushed harder together.//  
  
Chloe: How long do we have to stay like this?  
  
Dib: Only a few more minutes. It gets us there 100 times faster. //Chloe nodded her head "no" and wiggled so she could turn around. She found herself pressed up against Red.//  
  
Chloe: Oh, eh, sorry.  
  
Red: Eh, no problem. //He rubbed Chloe's head messing up her antennas, but she didn't mind.// How's your head?  
  
Chloe: Huh? Oh, it's fine. //She had forgotten about it hurting.//  
  
Red: I haven't seen much of you. What are you like? //Chloe seemed surprised. Usually Red didn't make such personal questions.//  
  
Chloe: Well. I like my job a whole lot. The hours are good, and, um, I like chocolate milkshakes!  
  
Red: Don't we all. I remember the last time I had a chocolate milkshake. I don't think I've ever had such a bad hangover. (For those of you who don't know, chocolate makes them high. ^_^) //Chloe laughed.//  
  
Chloe: They can be painful. I remember my first chocolate bar.  
  
Red: Did you eat a whole one?  
  
Chloe: Oh yeah!  
  
Red: I could never do that.  
  
Chloe: I guess that makes us different.  
  
Red: Oh, I dunno. I think we're pretty similar. //He rubbed her head again.//  
  
Zim: There it is! //He pointed to the Massive which was drawing closer. He turned to he friends with a serious face.// We should suit up.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! coming up next. da big phite scene!  
  
Our story continues as.  
  
// [insert description from last chapter here] //  
  
//The group of Irkens and human walked down a hallway where no evil Irkens. They snuck into a room marked "Artillery." When they marched in, they were surprised to see that everything was still there. Zim turned around and faced the others.//  
  
Zim: Take the biggest stinking weapons you can hold. We're not going to give up without a fight. So if it's a fight that they want we're going to give them the best one ever! //He turned around and put on a suit of armor. The others followed and put on armor all except the Tallest, who were already wearing their armor. They took off their wrist shield and switched them with ones with weapons on them. The scene switches to Kai sitting behind a desk. There was a knock at the door.//  
  
Kai: Come in. //The door opened and Phil marched in and saluted.//  
  
Phil: Ma'am, we have a situation. //Kai rubbed her face and looked up from her paperwork.//  
  
Kai: What is it now? //Phil clicked a button on a remote and a screen popped down. On it showed the group suiting up for the fight. Kai's eyes widened. The scene changes to a dark room. The door opens and Kai walks in. She kneels quickly and stands back up.// Sir, we have a situation. //The scene changes back to the group. (A little notice: I'm really bad at writing fight scenes, which is going to make it tough, but I'll do my best.) They are through suiting up and Zim grabs the doorknob.//  
  
Zim: Now remember, we must be very, very, very, very, very, very, VERY, VERY careful. //He opened the door and dozens of evil Irkens stood armed.// And do not make a sound. //He turned around and saw all of them standing there. His seriousness changed to nervousness. One of the Irkens jumped in and growled evilly. The others swarmed in.//  
  
Chloe: Oh no. What do we do now? //The Irkens swarmed around them.//  
  
Red: We fight! //A gun came out of his wrist shield and he started blasting away Irkens. Purple did the same. Some of the Irkens shot the green goo at them, but they dodged it. Ros looked nervously at a group of guns.//  
  
Ros: What do I do? What do I do?  
  
Zim: Just grab the big one! //He was too busy dodging shots made by the evil Irkens. Ros grabbed the biggest gun she could handle.//  
  
Ros: Steer clear, everyone! //Lan and Cleo turned around. Their eyes widened. They jumped out of the way. Cleo ran into Purple knocking him down and the same happened with Lan to Chloe. Red ran out of the way. A whizzing sound came from the gun.// Zim! Move it! //Zim turned around and dodged out of the way just in time. The gun released a huge blast of energy that must have disintegrated the Irkens because they weren't there when the blast faded away.//  
  
Chloe: Whoa.  
  
Ros: I'm gonna hang on to this one. //She latched it on to her back.//  
  
Zim: That was only a sample of what they have to dish out. We have to stay on alert. Take a gun. We're heading towards the war cruiser docking station! //Everybody nodded and grabbed a gun off the rack. They ran out of the room and down many deserted hallways into the war cruiser docking system. It was full of unused war cruisers.//  
  
Purple: I guess the Irkens haven't discovered those hallways yet.  
  
Lan: Let's keep it that way. We need to hurry! Pick a cruiser and go! //They all went to different cruisers. Ros and Zim both walked up to two huge cruisers.//  
  
Zim and Ros: Pretty. //Red and Chloe found their interests in a voot cruiser with laser guns pointing out in every direction.//  
  
Red and Chloe: I want this one. //Cleo and Purple, however, were rather found of the small and agile cruisers.//  
  
Cleo and Purple: GIMME! //Dib found a cruiser that was looked similar to Tak's and picked that one. Lan found one that was about medium which suited him just fine. Mab liked the one that was similar to the ones that surround the Massive.//  
  
Zim: Now that we have our ships picked out, we have to head out! //Zim hopped into his voot cruiser.// Get in and make sure you have full control! //The instant he said that, he pressed a button that made his voot cruiser crazy and it spun out of the docking system and into space. The scene switches to Kai working on her desk again. She glances out the window and see Zim flying the cruiser. An energy blast shot out of the voot cruiser and smashed through her window. Kai managed to dodge it and lied on the floor. An Irken rushed in.//  
  
Kai: This is serious! I want all Irkens to quit working on the stupid engines and go out there and kill him!  
  
Irken: Yes ma'am! //The Irken ran out and contacted all the nearest evil Irkens. Word spread around and soon all the evil Irkens were in a voot cruiser. Theirs were different than the one that the group was driving. They were green and edgier. They were all launched out at once, causing a green cloud to form near the Massive. Ros was flying her ship out when she turned around. They were all wearing headsets that they could communicate with. She put her hand up to her headset.//  
  
Ros: We got company!  
  
Lan: Give it all you got! //Lan pressed a button and a missile shot from his cruiser. It ran into one ship causing an explosion that took out hundreds more. Red used a laser that was able to keep on longer. He moved the ship so he could take on more at once. Chloe copied what he did in her ship. Since Ros and Zim's ships were so large, they had a higher armor than the others so they were protected more. The evil Irkens were using powerful laser as their weapons. Dib pressed a button that had blades come out from the sides. He actually went inside the green cloud and sliced up the enemy engine causing it to explode.//  
  
Dib: Is it just me, or is this too easy?  
  
Zim: Too easy! //Zim used electricity for his attack. It was making the engines short circuit and ultimately blow up! (Explosions ROCK!) Soon enough, all of the enemy ships were destroyed, and the only battle scar that the group had to show was a busted booster on Purple's ship and a broken blade on Dib's.//  
  
Ros: Is it over?  
  
Cleo: WE DID IT!  
  
Chloe: YEAH! We saved the Irkens! //Ros looked nervously at Zim's ship.//  
  
Ros: I dunno about you, but that really was too easy. //Suddenly, an evil laugh was heard. Ros turned around and saw a huge voot cruiser propelling towards them. Kai appeared on all the screens in everyone's voot cruisers.//  
  
Kai: Foolish little Irkens! You actually thought that was it?  
  
Mab: Kai! Don't do anything stupid!  
  
Kai: I was about to say the same thing to you. You really should have thought before switching to the enemy's side.  
  
Mab: That's not true! You're the enemy!  
  
Kai: Impossible! We are to dispose of the Tallest so we can have universal peace.  
  
Mab: NO!  
  
Zim: Huh? You mean that isn't what they're fighting for?  
  
Mab: Are you kidding? She's just a power hungry idiot out for her own world domination! The Tallest were the only thing standing in her way!  
  
Kai: Quite you! //A large light shot from her cruiser smashing into Mab's ship. His ship crumble into pieces leaving almost no trace that it ever existed.//  
  
Chloe: MAB! What did you do to him?  
  
Kai: What do you think? And the same thing is about to happen to you! //Another bright light flashed in Chloe's eyes blinding her. When she opened them, she was in a different location. She noticed that she had been hit on her right side. Red's voice came on the system.//  
  
Red: You have to be more careful! You almost got hit! //Chloe realized that Red rammed into her moving her so she wouldn't get hit.//  
  
Chloe: YOU SAVED MY LIFE!  
  
Red: Think nothing of it. //There was another bright flash. This time it was aimed at Ros. She moved just in time.//  
  
Cleo: Watch it! You almost killed my friend! //Cleo hit her with a missile, but it didn't explode like the others.//  
  
Kai: You had better watch out, little Irken! //Cleo growled. Being made fun of by height wasn't one of her favorite things. There was another flash. Cleo moved at the last minute, but Purple was behind her and was nicked by the laser.//  
  
Cleo: Watch it!  
  
Purple: Are you talking to me or the bad guy? //Cleo rolled her eyes and piloted her ship around.//  
  
Ros: If it's a fight you want, make it a fair one! //Ros glared at the screen with Kai's face on it with hate. She knew that they didn't stand a chance. There was another flash. This time it was aimed at Zim.//  
  
Zim: Oh no. //He pressed a bright red button just as the laser hit and his ship exploded.//  
  
Ros: NO!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
Our story continues as.  
  
// Okay, unless if you never read my fic and you only read the latest chapter, then you would know what is going on.//  
  
Ros: ZIM!  
  
Red: Is he dead?  
  
Cleo: I don't know.  
  
Purple: I was beginning to like him. //Ros was standing in her cruiser in shock.//  
  
Lan: Ros, control yourself. The fight isn't over yet! //Ros turned to Kai's ship glaring at it evilly.//  
  
Ros: You killed my friend, loser! //Ros pulled a cord that charged up a laser.//  
  
Kai: You think you're wimpy little attacks can scratch me? //Ros pressed a button and pulled a lever that made the laser shoot out towards her ship. It hit her dead on. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing there.//  
  
Ros: I hate her.  
  
Chloe: ROS! Do you have any idea what you just did! You killed her! You saved the Tallest!  
  
Ros: I don't care.  
  
Cleo: What?  
  
Ros: You heard me? I could really care less!  
  
Red: Why? //Ros just broke down and cried. She never cried. At least, almost never. She stopped when her ship began to shake.//  
  
Ros: What's going on?  
  
Lan: I don't know. //A huge ship came out from behind the Massive. It was almost the same size. Massive guns came out of every direction.//  
  
Chloe: Oh my.  
  
Lan: JOE! //Joe was piloting the ship. It had to be a hundred times larger that their ships. Red flew forward and shot the Joe's ship with his strongest laser. It did nothing.//  
  
Joe: You really think that would do anything? My armor is stronger than any ship you have come to meet!  
  
Purple: They just keep shoving them out, don't they?  
  
Cleo: Yeah, but let's make sure that this is their last one. //Cleo flew behind the ship and hopped out she jumped on the engine and started climbing towards a small door.//  
  
Purple: Cleo! Don't do anything stupid!  
  
Chloe: Please! She knows what she's doing 95% of the time! We need a distraction! //Ros watched all of the action take place. She still couldn't believe that Zim was dead. Zim, the only person she actually got to know and like, was dead. It was like a. nightmare.//  
  
Lan: Ros, we need your help! //Ros's head perked up and she looked out her windshield. She sadly flew over and started blasting at the ship. Of course, it did nothing, but she was just a distraction. Cleo was still climbing up the engines and she finally reached the door. She opened in and found herself in the engine room.//  
  
Cleo: Too easy. //She smiled and grabbed a gun that was latched to her back. She walked up to the main engines.// Buh buy! //She shot the gun and a huge light lit the room. The engine started to explode. Cleo ran out of the room and jumped into space. Purple's cruiser came by and picked her up and flew away.//  
  
Purple: Everybody get out of here! The ship thingy is gonna blow up! //Ros turned her ship around and piloted away. The ship exploded. She moved faster, but her ship was too big to move fast enough. She heard a small thump as she was trying to make the boosters work. She looked up and saw him. Zim. He was pressed up against the windshield with a huge gash across his head. Her eyes widened.//  
  
Chloe: ROS GET OUT OF THERE! //Ros turned and saw a huge cloud of dust. She opened up her windshield and Zim fell in. She flew away but got caught in the dust.//  
  
Cleo: Ros? Can you hear me?  
  
Ros: I can hear you just fine. I can't see a thing!  
  
Lan: Wait for the smoke to clear! //Ros sat for a minute. She stared at Zim who was lying on the floor lifeless. She sat next to him. Blood was coming out of his head.//  
  
Ros: Why do you have to be dead? //She opened a cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit. She took out a cloth and rapped it around his head. The white cloth was instantly soaked.// This is hopeless. //She carried him to a cot that was lying in the corner. The dust began to clear.//  
  
Chloe: We did it! The universe is saved!  
  
Red: Good work. Meet at the docking system. //They all flew to the docking system. Cleo jumped out of her cruiser and hugged Purple!//  
  
Cleo: This is excellent! //Everybody walked out and stared at the battlefield.//  
  
Ros: So it's over. It's all over. //She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Red.//  
  
Red: Don't worry. Life isn't over. There will be others. //Ros sighed and nodded. She stared at the floor. Her friends tried to comfort her.//  
  
Purple: If you want, you can live on the Massive with us. I promise I won't hit on you. //Ros shook her head. She heard a familiar sound.//  
  
Zim: I certainly hope not. We still have a mission to complete. //Ros turned around. She saw Zim standing in the doorway to her ship.//  
  
Ros: Is this some sick joke? You're dead.  
  
Zim: Dead, knocked out, same difference.  
  
Cleo: How could you have possibly survived that.  
  
Zim: My innate Invader skills, and the ability to press the eject button. //Red nodded. Ros walked up to him and started walking in circles around him.//  
  
Ros: You're him alright. You're alive! I can't believe it! //She gave him a huge hug, but had to let go really fast because of his head.// This is a dream come true!  
  
Dib: Now that you are alive, I would like to say that the deal is off.  
  
Zim: What deal?  
  
Dib: I have helped you save your superiors. My work here is done. //Dib got into Tak's voot cruiser and drove off. Zim tried to run after him.//  
  
Zim: Wait! Our cruiser is still at the truck stop. //The scene switches to Zim's voot cruiser left totally in pieces in the parking lot to the truck stop.//  
  
THE END! 


End file.
